Through the Years
by oxoxoem
Summary: Series of Quintis fluff. Renamed (originally Quintis One Shots before I realized it was starting to turn into an actual story) Rated T for brief language. Review and let me know what you think!
1. Christmas Miracle

I do not own Scorpion.

Happy woke up late, which was odd. Usually she woke up at 6 to her alarm. Once she opened her eyes, she realized why. She wasn't in her bed, or in her apartment for that matter. Toby's bed was empty, but she heard the radio on in the other room and smelled pancakes. The hardwood floor was cold under her feet as she walked into the kitchen. He didn't hear her come up behind him and smiled as her arms wound around his waist. She kissed the spot in between his shoulder blades.

"Merry Christmas Miss Quinn. Sleep well?" She smiled, remembering him taking her back to his apartment just to sleep. _I don't want to lose you again now that I've finally gotten you._ He had said. The moment was ruined by him then singing _All I want for Christmas is you!_ at the top of his lungs.

"Merry Christmas Mr. Curtis. I don't think you're getting this shirt back." He turned in her arms and took in her small frame in his too big shirt and pajama pants. Her dark hair was all over the place, but he liked it that way. It made her real. She was so different than his ex. He kissed her forehead.

"I knew you were only in it for my shirt." She grinned and let go of him.

"Don't burn my pancakes."

"I wouldn't dream of it my dear." She scrunched up her nose.

"No nicknames?"

"Just not that nickname." He winked.

"Paige wants us at the garage at two for Christmas. We can stop by your place on the way over."

"Sounds good Doc." She replied. He placed a plate of pancakes on the table next to the butter and syrup. She grabbed two mugs from his cupboard and poured their coffee. He chuckled as she poured creamer and a spoonful of sugar to his coffee, exactly how he liked it. Her heart leapt as he kissed her cheek before taking their coffee to the table.

"Ladies first." He gestured for her to sit first. They sat across the table from each other, but their feet intertwined as they ate their pancakes. Once they were done, she helped him load the dishwasher and followed him into his living room. He wrapped an arm around her as they laid on his sofa to watch a movie. He picked Dolphin Tale, amused at the comments she would make later in the movie about how she could have made a better tail than Morgan Freeman. Since Paige and Ralph joined the team, they had weekly movie nights and Dolphin Tale had been one of the funniest movie nights they had. She rested her head on his chest, almost the same as she had the night of their dance, but this time she kissed the spot just above his heart. He smiled and kissed the top of her head, running his fingers through her hair. Her breathing slowed halfway through the movie, telling him she was asleep. He smiled sleepily and joined her in a peaceful sleep.

She woke up to his phone ringing. Happy jumped up to answer it, forgetting it wasn't her phone. "Hello?"

"Happy?" Paige asked. _Shit._ Happy thought to herself.

"Um, yeah."

"Is Toby with you?"

"Yeah."

"Are you two still coming to the garage for Christmas?"

"Shit! Yeah. We'll be there in a little while. Sorry we're late."

"It's okay. Merry Christmas! I'm glad you two are finally together. We'll see you later." Happy grinned.

"Merry Christmas." She responded, hanging up.

"What time is it?" Toby mumbled sleepily from his spot on the couch.

"Time for us to go to the garage. We're late." The psychiatrist shot up. "And I need clothes on the way." She reminded him.

"Next time, we'll leave a change of clothes for you here." She laughed as she walked into his bedroom to put her jeans back on. He walked in behind her, leaning on the doorway as she jumped around the room to get into her jeans. She looked at him when she was finally in her jeans.

"What?" He smirked.

"You're cute." She chuckled and grabbed her jacket.

"And you need to put clothes on." he grinned as he changed into jeans and a button down, along with his signature fedora. He took her hand as they walked out to his truck. Once they were at her apartment, Happy ran inside to change into blue jeans, a deep magenta top, and her leather jacket. She felt different with Toby and the pop of color seemed to show that to her. She smiled as she walked back to his truck.

"Happy Quinn in something other than black or grey? What's the occasion?" Toby asked in shock.

"Christmas. And you." She responded. He nodded, choosing not to speak in fear of scaring this side of her away. Instead, he took her hand and held it the whole way to the garage.

It was indeed a Christmas miracle.


	2. Caramel Kisses

I do not own Scorpion.

Toby walked into the garage, with a drink carrier in one hand and his own coffee cup in another. Sylvester was tidying up his desk and Walter could be heard upstairs. Happy was already welding in her space of the garage. Toby smiled to himself.

"Did you get non-fat milk in my coffee?" Sylvester asked.

"Come on pal, when have I ever not?" Toby replied.

"Well there was that one-"

"It was rhetoric." Toby interrupted, setting Sylvester's coffee on his desk exactly on the center of his coaster and walking over to Happy with her coffee. She looked up as he got close to her. "Black full-caff coffee with a shot of espresso and one packet of sugar." She grinned.

"Thanks Doc."

"I know my girl needs coffee in the morning or she'll be crabby and I'll most likely get a wrench thrown at my head when I try to kiss her." She chuckled softly and reached up on tiptoes to peck him quickly on the lips.

"You taste like caramel." She observed.

"And you love it."

"Absolutely." She pulled him back down, a smile on her lips.


	3. Warm and Happy

**I do not own Scorpion.**

They laid in their tent that night after the snowball fight, this time their bodies separated by his oversized Harvard hoodie and pajama pants on Happy and sweatpants and a T-shirt on Toby. Happy yawned and proceeded to curl up as close to the psychiatrist as she could. With her face pressed against his chest, his arms wrapped tightly around her, and their legs intertwined, Toby's smile got bigger as she sleepily explained her recent change in heart.

"If you're happy and you know it give me a kiss." He sang softly to the tune of If You're Happy and You Know It. She rolled her eyes and kissed him deeply.

"Those aren't the words Doc."

"But the got a positive outcome and all that positivity stuff you were talking about."

"All about the yes."

"Oh really? Hap you up for some hanky panky?" Happy laughed silently.

"Goodnight Toby."

"Goodnight Happy." She pressed her forehead into his chest and quickly fell asleep. He stayed up, listening to her quiet breathing and feeling her soft breaths against his chest. After a while, he kissed the top of her head and whispered, "I love you Happy Quinn."

As he drifted off to sleep, he thought he heard her respond,

"I love you too."

Happy and Toby slept well into the next day, both exhausted from their icy adventure in Antarctica. Around noon, Paige poked her head into their tent, smiled, and went back into the garage. Toby slept soundly with his head on Happy's chest, his arms wrapped protectively around her waist. Her eyes were closed, with her cheek resting on top of his head and her fingers lightly running through his short brown hair at the back of his neck. He murmured quietly in his sleep before his eyes shot open. "Happy?" he whispered, fearing his nightmare was reality.

"Right here." She responded. He buried his face in her chest and held her tighter.

"You were gone. And I couldn't save you. And they wouldn't let us bring your body home. And I couldn't leave you but they made me. They made me leave you all by yourself out there." The psychiatrist began to shake as he relived his nightmare, clutching her closer to him.

"Hey," she shushed him and slowly his breathing returned to normal. "Please look at me." He looked up at her through red rimmed eyes. "I am right here. This is where I belong. With you. You didn't lose me and aren't going to lose me. You. Make. Me. Happy." She enunciated the last words.

"Good. Because I intend to make you happy for the rest of our lives." She smiled faintly. "If you'll let me, that is." He quickly corrected, not wanting to push her away. She leaned down to peck his lips.

"We'll see Doc." He smiled and they soon fell back to sleep, warm and happy, together.

 **Author's Note: I'm starting to run out of ideas and I'm not sure how y'all are liking these. Comments would be lovely!**


	4. Traditions

I do not own Scorpion.

Happy woke up with a throbbing headache and a stuffy nose. She groaned and felt around her nightstand for her phone. Toby answered five rings after she hit his speed dial. "Hap. You okay?" he asked sleepily.

"Oh you were asleep. Sorry I woke you up. Go back to sleep."

"No no no. You sound sick."

"I feel sick." Happy closed her eyes.

"It's because of the cold." She groaned. "I'll be over in fifteen minutes."

"You don't have to do tha…" He cut her off.

"I don't have to. I want to. I'll be there in a little while. Try to go back to sleep. I still have my key."

"Okay. Bye." She hung up and went into her bathroom to blow her nose. Her body ached as she climbed back into her queen size bed. There was no way she could fall back to sleep. After a few minutes, she heard the lock turn and the front door open. She could hear Toby quietly take his shoes off and walk across her apartment to her room. The door opened slowly.

"Happy?" He whispered. She moaned. He chuckled quietly and came to stand next to the side of the bed. "What hurts?"

"Everything."

"You're going to need to be a little more specific sunshine." He said, using her nickname he came up with from the song _You Are My Sunshine_.

"My head. And my sinuses. And my body." He felt her forehead.

"You have a fever."

"Then why am I so cold?" She asked, burrowing further into her fluffy down comforter.

"That's the fever. I'll be right back." He walked into her bathroom and opened her medicine cabinet. "Does Nyquil put you to sleep?"

"Mmhmm." She heard the water run before he came back into her room with a glass of water and two blue gel capsules.

"Take these Hap. You need to sleep this off."

"Can you stay with me?" She asked quietly after taking the medicine. He took of his jacket and fedora and climbed into the bed next to her.

"What do you need me to do?" He asked, concerned that she even asked for him to stay with her. She rolled into his arms and buried her face in his shoulder. He held her a little tighter. She was burning up.

"Me being this close to you isn't going to help your fever."

"Don't care. Just hold me." She mumbled as the medicine slowly took effect. He kissed her too warm forehead and held her as she slept. After about an hour, his eyelids got heavy and he too fell asleep.

Toby woke up to her coughing an hour after falling asleep. He could tell from her breathing after her coughing fit that she wasn't asleep anymore. "Please don't hit me for suggesting this but you should go take a hot shower. The steam will clear your sinuses out."

"Okay." She slowly got out of bed and walked into the bathroom. Once he heard the shower running, he went into her kitchen and found the ingredients for chicken soup. It was almost done by the time she shuffled into the living room in yoga pants, a sweatshirt, and fuzzy socks with a big blanket wrapped around herself. She looked adorable in his eyes. "Foooood." She moaned. He laughed.

"Come sit down. I'll get you a bowl." She sat at the bar and watched Toby as he served her soup.

"You're really nice, you know that?" She observed as he set the bowl in front of her. He went to make tea.

"I care about you. That's what you do when you care about someone. You take care of them." She smiled and ate a spoonful of soup. Toby set a mug of hot tea with honey and lemon next to the bowl.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome." After Happy ate her soup and drank her tea, Toby pulled her over to the couch and sat down with her. She was still bundled up in the blanket and was sniffling. But her fever was going down. He handed her the remote to the TV and she picked Aladdin from the external hard drive she had plugged into her TV with thousands of movies on it. "Disney?" He asked.

"I remember in one of the good foster homes I got sick. And the wife made me soup and tea and we sat on the couch in our pajamas all day and watched a bunch of Disney movies on VHS. Her favorite was Beauty and the Beast. I liked Aladdin cause he grew up an orphan but turned out okay." She snuggled closer to him as the movie started. He wrapped his arms around her, thankful for whoever that foster mother was for giving his girl a good memory of foster homes. Later in the movie, he found out that Happy knew every word to _A Whole New World_. As the end credits rolled, she spoke again. "You know what else we did when I was sick?" He ran his fingers through her dark hair.

"Hm?"

"The husband brought home rainbow sherbet." He grinned and got up off the couch. "Where are you going?" She asked.

"I'm going to get rainbow sherbet. And then when I come back we can watch more Disney movies." The smile she gave him made his heart sing. He kissed the top of her head. "I'll be back. And then we can continue this tradition."


	5. Together

I do not own Scorpion.

It had been almost a month since Antarctica. The team had gone home for the night after a mission, but Happy stayed back to work on her motorcycle. Which meant that Toby stayed back to watch Happy work. He sat at his desk, watching her tinker with something under her motorcycle. A smile tugged at the corners of his lips as he watched her face light up when she fixed whatever problem was bothering her. He walked over to where she was working and leaned against the doorway. She had her earbuds in and didn't notice him as she polished down her bike. He grinned as she pulled her earbuds out of her iPod and it automatically connected to her Bluetooth speaker in the corner. _Burnin Up_ by Jessie J blasted through the garage. She started singing along as she put her tools away. Toby walked further into her space, knowing she would get a little pissed if she knew he were watching her without her knowing. She noticed him as she a while. "Why are you grinning?"

"Because you're beautiful." She snorted.

"If you say so Doc. Maybe the last time I hit you with a wrench it killed a few brain cells." He glowered.

"You are." He stated before kissing her deeply. She made a surprised noise, but kissed him back. One of his hands came up to cup her face and the other wound around her waist to pull her closer to him. Her fingers dug into the fabric of his shirt at his waist. She hopped up onto the counter and pulled him closer. The hand on her waist that was holding her to him began to creep lower until the garage door burst open. Toby jumped back, looking at the door. The entire rest of the team stood where they were, frozen. Sylvester was a million shades of bright red. Paige looked elated while covering Ralph's eyes. Cabe smiled at Toby, giving him a thumbs up while Walter stared blankly at the duo. The music shut off and Toby heard start to reorganize her tools. That was another one of her quirks he loved. If she got stressed and couldn't take it out on metal, she would reorganize her entire space.

"Didn't you get my text? We have a mission." Walter stated, walking over to his desk and choosing to ignore the scene he walked in on.

"I was…busy." Toby said. "By the way, Happy and I are together." He stated loudly, taking her hand.

"I'll say." Cabe joked, pouring himself a cup of coffee. Paige hugged Toby, knowing Happy wouldn't appreciate the physical contact.

"I'm happy for you two." She said, smiling at him.

"Thanks."

"We need to get to work. The client will be here in twenty." Walter said loudly, reminding the team of his dislike of workplace relationships.


	6. Valentine's Day

I do not own Scorpion.

Toby woke up in his apartment with Happy in his arms. He smiled and placed a kiss on her forehead. Her hair spilled messily around her face as she slept peacefully. She slept with a small smile now, he noticed. He hoped it was because of him. He unwound his arms from around her to get up, but she moved closer and wrapped her legs around his. "Stay." She mumbled. He smiled and wrapped his arms back around her.

"Always." She smiled sleepily, snuggling closer. After twenty minutes, their phone alarms went off. She stuck her hand out to find her phone and turned it on. She stared at the lock screen as she realized she had taken his on accident. It was a photo of the two of them hugging last Christmas after he had received his new hat from her. "Yeah Paige took that. I told her not to tell you cause I didn't want to push you away." He explained, still laying on his stomach. Happy laughed and grabbed her own phone. After unlocking it, she showed him her own wallpaper. It was the same photo.

"I told Paige not to tell you cause I didn't wanna lead you on." She explained. He laughed and draped his arm across her stomach.

"So you liked me back then?" She rolled her eyes.

"Unknowingly." He kissed her shoulder.

"Do you know what today is?"

"Our day off?"

"But why do we have the day off?"

"Because it's Sunday?" He buried his face in his pillow.

"Valentine's day." He mumbled almost incoherently.

"Oh." He sat up.

"And I am taking you out tonight but before that you and Paige are going shopping." Happy leaned over to kiss his cheek.

"Okay. Thank you."

"You aren't going to argue?"

"Nope."

"Who are you and what have you done with my girlfriend?"

"Your girlfriend wants to make you happy. I can tell this is important to you." He kissed her quickly.

"You are a wonderful human being." She grinned.

"I know. I'm gonna go get in the shower so Paige and I can spend a while shopping. She was already planning out what she needed to buy. _Dress, heels, maybe some new underwear._ She thought as she walked into the bathroom. Today would be a good day.

Happy and Paige walked into the garage a while later. It was everyone's day off but somehow everyone always managed to end up back at the garage. Toby sat at his desk reading two books at a time. He looked up when the two women walked in. "That pink striped bag is what male fantasies are made of." He said, nodding at the pink Victoria's Secret bags in their hands. "Walt, you and I are gonna be very happy men tonight." Happy rolled her eyes. Walter brought his head up from his computer at his name, his eyes still trailing along whatever document he was reading..

"Why is that?" He asked, still mostly focused on his computer.

"Absolutely nothing." Paige said, kissing his cheek and going to her desk. Walter nodded and returned to his original position.

"What makes you think this bag has anything to do with you?" Happy asked, winking as she walked past him into her workspace. Toby got up and followed her.

"You can't do that!" He exclaimed. She turned around and looked at him innocently.

"Do what?" she asked.

"The thing! With that thing!" He pointed at the pink bag she had set on the worktable. She grinned.

"Too bad. You aren't even curious as to what's in the other bag?" He stared at her.

"You aren't playing fair."

"Never said I would."

"Is this payback?"

"For what?"

"Instead of you arguing over me taking you out you're doing this?" He gestured with his hand up and down her body. She grinned.

"Nope. That'll be later." She then put her earbuds in and went to work welding a piece of metal for Ralph's science project. Toby ran his hands down his face and paced back to his desk.

"Walt…" he trailed off, noticing the genius with the liaison in his lap. "Unbelievable. Hey it's a good thing Sly isn't here! He'd be spraying you down with Lysol!" The psychiatrist yelled at the two. Paige looked up.

"Happy wouldn't tell you would she?" she guessed. Toby scowled.

"No."

"Well you'll like it. Believe me. The dress looks gorgeous on her." Paige winked conspiratorially at him and returned her attention to Walter. Toby sighed, returned to his desk, and picked up his books again. He could barely focus on one book, let alone two. His eyes kept wandering back to Happy.

Toby knocked three times on Happy's door. After a few moments, the door swung open and his jaw dropped. She stood before him in a black figure hugging off the shoulder cocktail dress with a small v cut in the neckline. She stood a little taller in nude colored pumps. He took a step forward and ran his fingers through her perfectly curled tresses. "What?" She asked with an eyebrow cocked and a grin on her dark red lips.

"I…uh…wow." He stuttered. She grinned.

"Let me grab my bag and my coat and we'll go." She turned, feeling his eyes on her as she walked into the other room. He stood dumbstruck at the door while she grabbed a deep red clutch and her beige peacoat. When she returned, he had managed to shut his mouth, and looked slightly more composed. She locked the door and took his outstretched elbow as they walked to his truck.

"Would you believe me if I told you I had to pinch myself to believe this is real?" he asked, opening the passenger side door for her. She laughed and got in.

"Yes. Because I did too." He smiled and ran around to the other side of the truck. She admired his black suit, white button down shirt, and deep red tie. _Paige must have told him to go with a red tie._ Happy thought to herself, grinning. After he got in and took her hand, Happy spoke again. "You know I just bought a pair of sweatpants at Victoria's Secret right? Paige and I had a bet to your reaction. I didn't think you'd comment on it." She admitted.

"How much do you owe her?" He asked with a laugh.

"Twenty bucks."

"Was it worth it?"

"So worth it. You should have seen your face!" She teased. He groaned.

"I'm never going to live this down." She leaned over and kissed his cheek.

"Never."

 **Author's Note: Okay! So I'm trying to make these chapters a little longer since I realized I've been doing really short chapters! Review! Tell me what y'all think! I have a few more chapters in the works but I'm slowly running out of ideas. Let me know! oxoxo Em**


	7. Home

**I do not own Scorpion.**

Toby and Happy had been dating for a little over six months, officially. Happy had recently gotten into the habit of calling Toby _hers_. She had even told an overbearing woman on a mission to back off _her_ boyfriend. The woman obliged, most likely because Happy was holding a terrifying looking hammer. That night, Toby had almost exactly quoted her, telling her when she put that woman in her place it was hot. She laughed at that, remembering their first kiss. As she fell asleep with her head resting on his chest and their legs intertwined, she finally realized Toby wasn't going anywhere.

A few weeks after, Happy pulled the psychiatrist into her workshop. He looked at her in confusion until she finally spoke. "Tobywillyoumoveinwithme?" She rushed out in a jumble of words. "I mean it's more convenient since you spend the night at my place all the time and if I moved in with you I'd have to take all my tools and…" He cut her off with a kiss.

"Yes. I'll move in with you." She smiled and kissed him again.

"Really?" He nodded.

"I'll start packing my bags tonight if you want." She smiled brighter and pulled him in by his shirt collar to another kiss. That night, Toby called his landlord to tell him he was moving out with the biggest smile on his face.

Two days later, Toby was trying to get his boxes into his truck. Happy came out from his apartment with another box in her arms. He grinned at her. "Enjoying yourself?"

"Yes because tonight we will be sleeping in _our_ bed." She replied as she pushed another box into the bed of his truck. He kissed her quickly before running to get the last box. They drove to her, now their, apartment with the windows down and the radio blasting _Clint Eastwood_ by Gorillaz. She smiled as he rested his hand on her thigh, the other hand on the wheel. For once, something, make that someone, was wholly and completely hers. She finally wasn't afraid of being abandoned by someone she loved and who loved her. As they pulled up to her apartment, her stomach got butterflies. This was their apartment now. She wasn't alone anymore. She smiled and kissed Toby quickly before going to open the door. He grabbed a box from the truck and started carrying his stuff inside. It took twenty minutes for the two of them to bring all of his boxes inside. She connected her iPod to the Bluetooth speaker and blasted music as they unpacked. _Tainted Love_ by Soft Cell started playing, and she was happy enough to start dancing around the apartment as she put away his many volumes of medical journals. He smiled as she took his hand to make him dance along with her. He spun her around the living room as she laughed. After the song ended, it shifted into _Never Stop_ by SafetySuit. Toby pulled her closer and started slow dancing with her. Just like their first dance, she rested her cheek against his chest and closed her eyes happily. His arms wrapped around her waist and held her gently to him. The song ended and Happy pulled away, grinning. "Back to unpacking." She said. He winked.

"Yes ma'am."

A few hours later, Happy and Toby sat on the couch with beers and pizza on the way. Her legs were across his lap as they looked around their apartment.

"Not bad huh?" He asked. She looked over at him, grinning.

"Well now I'm glad I have a two bedroom apartment. I don't know where we would have put all your books if that room weren't there." She teased. They had carried at least four boxes of books and medical journals into her apartment, all of which were now housed in a bookshelf in their shared office. "Does it feel like home yet?"

"It always has." She looked at him questioningly. "Because you're here. I realized this a while ago. You're my home." She smiled, set her beer down, swung her legs off of his lap, and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"You're my home too."

 _ **Clint Eastwood**_ **by Gorillaz is the song from the Quintis kiss in the end of Season 1 Episode 18 (Once Bitten, Twice Die). Tell me what y'all think. It honestly makes my day when I get that lovely email from FanFiction. :) oxoxo Em**


	8. His Disney Princess

**I do not own Scorpion.**

Toby woke up in their apartment on the morning of their one year anniversary to the shower running and an empty bed. He got up and walked into the bathroom. "Good morning sunshine. Happy anniversary."

"Happy anniversary." She called back through the navy blue shower curtain.

"How come you're already in the shower?"

"Because you were asleep and I couldn't go back to sleep." She said, poking her head out of the shower curtain. He smirked at her.

"Can I join you?" She cocked an eyebrow at him.

"Do you even need to ask?" She had barely finished her sentence before he pulled his shirt off.

She brushed her wet hair out in front of the floor length mirror in the corner of their bedroom as he watched like a lovesick fool from their bed. "Toby?" She asked.

"Yes sunshine?"

"What do normal people do on their anniversaries?"

"I actually had a plan for today." She grinned at him. " _You_ have never been to Disneyland and it's only thirty minutes away so I figured…" He was cut off by Happy jumping onto his lap.

"Really?!" She asked, her eyes lit up. He grinned at her.

"We can probably be there around noon and the park will be pretty empty cause all the kids are back in school so we can hit a bunch of rides up. If we can't fit everything in today I can make our tickets two or three day passes." He explained. She grinned. "So Happy, will you go on a date to Disneyland with me?"

"Hell yeah."

They got to the Happiest Place on Earth around noon, as Toby predicted. At City Hall, they received buttons that said "Happy Anniversary" on them. "What ride first sunshine?"

"Matterhorn." He smiled, grabbed her hand, and towed her to the snow covered mountain. They waited in line for 20 minutes, Happy grinning the whole time with her eyes lit up like a little kid. Toby smiled down at her when they got to the front of the line and she almost started bouncing up and down. They finally got into the ride car in the front seat, Happy safely nestled between Toby's legs. He leaned down to whisper in her ear.

"I think this is my favorite ride already." She laughed and smacked his leg softly.

"Well I know it's mine." She replied, leaning back against his chest. He wrapped his arms around her torso and kissed her ear. After a few moments, the ride was released from its brakes and rolled into a dark tunnel. As the car went up the hill, Happy was pushed farther into Toby. He tried thinking of things other than her small body pressed into him. He started reciting the definitions to psychiatric terms in his head. Her fingers traced patterns on his jean clad thighs until they reached the top of the hill when she grabbed the metal handles in the sides of the bobsled. Toby just held onto her, glad for once that he left his hat at home. He had never heard her giggle like she did during the ride. After the ride was over, they walked around the park and went on almost every ride. Her favorites were Space Mountain, Big Thunder Mountain, Indiana Jones, and Star Tours. They stayed at the park until it closed at midnight, enjoying the fireworks, rides, and food. Neither of them felt like having a fancy anniversary dinner at Blue Bayou so they just had dinner at the Mexican food place in Frontierland after snacking all day on popcorn, churros, cotton candy, and other junk food. After getting off the tram to the parking garage, he had to carry her piggyback to the car because she was so tired. On the way home, Happy fell asleep in the passenger seat with her Minnie Mouse ears almost falling off her head and her head pillowed against the car window with the oversized Mickey Mouse gloves Toby bought for himself. He had a Mickey ear hat that matched hers. They had both gone a little crazy at the Disney store. When he pulled up to their apartment, he went around to her side, opened the door, and brushed a kiss against her cheek.

"Hap, wake up sunshine." She stuck her arms out.

"Carry me." She said sleepily. He grinned and obliged, carrying her inside. After laying her in bed he went back outside to the car to get their bags from Disney. She was passed out when he came back inside.

"Baby you need to get out of those clothes." She didn't answer. He chuckled quietly and went to sit with her on the bed. He helped her out of her clothes and put her in her pajamas. After brushing his teeth and changing into his own pajamas, Toby crawled into bed, wrapped his arms around his Disney princess, and fell into a blissful sleep.

 **Author's Note: Okay so I'm kind of obsessed with Disney. I'm a Southern California girl so I practically grew up at Disneyland. I still want to go on a date to Disneyland. This is also the last chapter that I had planned out so now I need to go do more brainstorming! Do y'all have any prompts or favorite fluff that I should do? Let me know!** **oxoxo Em**


	9. Author's Note: Please Read!

Hi everyone! I'm so sorry I haven't uploaded a new chapter recently. I'm just getting back into my second semester at a new school so I'm still working out my schedule. I promise I am working on more chapters so please be patient with me. On another note… THE ENDING TO FRACTURED KILLED ME. I kid you not I screamed and my roommate, who doesn't watch Scorpion, thought I was insane. I WAS SO FREAKING HAPPY ABOUT THE DOMESTIC FLUFF! Okay fangirling over! Just wanted to update you on the progress and lack thereof. I love all of you! Thank you for following and reviewing my story it honestly means the world to me! PM me with suggestions or chapter requests if you want to see something specific!

FwuffyUnicorn: The proposal will be later in the series! I'm already thinking about the fluff!

Debbydq: Thank you for reviewing my chapters! It means a lot! oxoxo

Sparksy97: Your suggestion about Toby being a nervous dad-to-be will come a few chapters after the proposal chapter!

And to all the guest reviewers: THANK YOU SO MUCH!

Honestly everyone's reviews help me keep going and stay motivated to keep writing the dumb ideas that come into my head. Have a great week everybody! I will try to work out a regular schedule starting next week-ish (if it isn't please don't nasty gram me!) Again, THANK YOU!

oxoxo Em


	10. Little April Showers

**I do not own Scorpion.**

Happy was not afraid of thunder and lightning. If she was, she refused to admit it. But as the rain dripped down her bedroom window and lightning lit up the dimly lit room, she crushed herself into Toby's body. He wrapped his arms around her tighter in his sleep, a habit he'd had since they started sleeping in the same bed. Thunder shook the air vents through their apartment, making Happy cringe and bury her face in Toby's chest at the sound. Toby kissed her forehead.

"Are you okay sunshine?" he murmured. She nodded against his chest.

"Just don't let me go."

"Never." He swore, pulling her tighter against him. She kissed his chest and settled back into a comfortable silence. "Do you want to watch a _Furious_ marathon?" he mumbled. She looked up at him smiling.

"You remember?"

Three Years Before

As the rain poured down and a roll of thunder crashed loudly, Happy wanted nothing more than crawl into her bed and throw a blanket over her head. As another flash of lightning went off, her cell phone rang. "Hello?" she answered.

"You okay?" It was Toby. Happy sighed. He was the only one she'd told about her slight aversion to thunder and lightning. He had figured it out before she even vocalized her childish fear.

"I guess. I don't like it but I'll survive."

"Do you want me to come over? I'll bring popcorn and we'll watch movies? I'm not doing anything anyways." he suggested.

"That sounds great." She was glad she wouldn't have to sit in her apartment alone as lightning lit up the empty rooms.

"Okay. I'll be there in twenty minutes."

"Okay." She hung up then went into her room, changing into black leggings and an oversized hoodie. Another roll of thunder went off as she padded back into her living room in bare feet. She cringed and turned the TV and Netflix on. Toby would arrive any moment. After a few more minutes of sitting on the couch under a big blanket, the doorbell rang. She got up and shuffled towards the door. Toby stood at the door with a big brown paper bag in his arms.

"Hey you." He said. Happy smiled.

"Hey." She replied, "Come on in." Happy pulled him into the apartment. He set the bag on the counter in the kitchen and pulled out a box of popcorn, a Sprite, a Vanilla Coke Zero, and a few bags of candy.

"For our movie marathon m'lady." Toby said, winking at her. Happy rolled her eyes but secretly loved it.

"Thank you." She said quietly.

"For what? Bringing junk food?" he teased. She laughed and leaned against the counter as Toby put a bag of popcorn in her microwave and grabbed a big plastic bowl from the cupboard. "That bad?" he asked. She nodded slowly.

"I woke up to thunder and lightning and rain. I'm just glad you're here." She replied honestly. He made eye contact with her, noting her slightly dilated pupils.

"Always her Hap. You know that." She shrugged.

"I know.

"You never have to worry about that. I promise." He swore solemnly. Her stomach knotted a little at his promise, but she admonished herself for even acknowledging it. The microwave beeped loudly, drawing Toby's attention from her as he poured the steaming popcorn into the bowl. He grabbed the rest of the snacks and walked past her into the living room. She paused for a moment before following him into the other room and dropping onto the couch next to the behaviorist. They kicked their feet up on the coffee table simultaneously. Toby grinned at her out of the corner of his eye and let her pick the movie. She settled on _Fast and Furious_ and grabbed the bowl of popcorn, relaxing against the couch cushions. They gravitated towards each other as their marathon progressed, hands wandering across the wide expanse of cushions between their warm bodies. His fingers grazed over hers. Happy flipped her hand over, palm up, as a pass for him to continue. He grinned and traced the lines in her palm, finally coming to lace their fingers. Their hands remained intertwined for the last movie, until _See You Again_ played through her television speakers. Happy looked over to the man sitting next to her, asleep with his head leaned back against the couch cushions. The thunder and lightning had subsided into a steady rainfall against her windows. Her apartment was silent, save the soundtrack from the movie. She got up, letting his fingers fall back on the couch cushion as she walked into the kitchen with the long empty popcorn bowl. When she returned from washing the dishes, the couch was empty with a note on the previously occupied cushion.

 _Thanks for being my movie buddy Hap. Call me if you need me back over. x Toby_

Happy smiled as she read the note, letting her shield down slightly to the Doc.

 **AN: Yay! I published a chapter! Sorry for the total lack of updating in the last month. I've been getting back into school at a new university so I'm getting used to a new schedule! Thank you for being patient! I should be updating again soon! oxoxo Em**


	11. Forever Homes and Safe Bets

**I do not own Scorpion.**

Happy was woken up to Toby tightening his arms around her. It wasn't uncomfortable, it was just tighter than he usually held her while in his sleep. She looked at the time the alarm clock projected on the wall-1:19am. She looked up at her boyfriend slowly. His eyes were squeezed shut, as if he were in the middle of a nightmare. But his breathing told Happy he was awake. Very awake.

"Toby, what's wrong?" she asked.

"Why aren't you asleep Hap?" he asked, his voice dripping with apparent anguish.

"What's wrong?" she sat up, reaching for her phone to call Walter.

"No!" he cried, pulling her back against his chest before her fingertips even grazed the glass screen of her cell. "I need you." He mumbled into her hair. She ran her hands up and down his back, beginning to understand.

"Bad night?" She guessed. He nodded. She continued rubbing slow circles in his back, praying to whatever higher power was listening that he would be okay soon.

"I just need you. And then I'll be okay again." He whispered quietly, almost to himself. As if he were convincing himself the gambling wasn't screaming his name. He had been "sober" for almost a year, although every few months he would have a bad night. Happy was always there to comfort him and lull him back to sleep. The first few weeks were especially brutal. He had gone through his boxes still unpacked in the office closet full of his gambling trophies, throwing out everything from playing cards to racing forms. He even got rid of his playing card boxers, the several pairs he owned. Those first few nights were like withdrawals. She kept him occupied with all night movie marathons, endless games of Monopoly, and a lot of kissing.

"You're okay." Happy assured him. He clung tighter to her. She kissed his shoulder. "Breathe for me Doc. Can you do that for me?" He drew deep breaths and exhaled loudly. "There you go. See it's better already. You hear my voice? How calm I am? You're gonna calm down soon too. You taught me that right? When I had to help out Sanchez? Do you remember?" He nodded, his face still buried in her messy midnight curls. She could feel his breathing slow, his grip on her still tight but not as frantic.

"Happy?" He asked quietly. She kissed his shoulder again.

"Hmm?"

"Thank you." He whispered, kissing her temple. She smiled and relaxed into his body. He was back.

"You're welcome. Do you want to go watch a movie?"

"No. I just want to hold you. You can go back to sleep." She looked up at him, his eyes glassy as he gazed down at her with adoration.

"We're in this together Doc. I'm not going to go back to sleep and let you hate yourself for the rest of the night. I've done it once and I'm never doing it again." She told him resolutely.

"I love you." He whispered. She hugged him closer to her.

"I love you too." She whispered in return. As the early morning darkness turned to the dawn, the two lovers held onto each other, each providing something the other always wanted. For her, a forever home. And for him, a safe bet.

 **What do y'all think? I found the prompt somewhere on tumblr (account in bio. I post quintis all the time) and thought it would be interesting to see a vulnerable side of Toby. How did I do? I love hearing feedback. It helps my writing get better. oxoxo Em**


	12. Saving Grace

**I do not own Scorpion.**

Toby had only seen Happy cry once in their year and a half together. It was after a case; one particularly caustic for the mechanic as it dealt with foster kids, that left Happy numb upon the team's return to the garage. Toby, sensing the change in his girlfriend, took her hand and led her from the garage. He held the truck door open for her and helped her into the passenger seat, kissing her temple after buckling her seatbelt for her. He could tell she was barely holding herself together as he took her hand once he got into the driver's seat. She leaned her head against his arm, still silent after 42 minutes and 16 seconds. As they neared their apartment, he felt a tear drop onto his bare arm. "Hap please talk to me." She shook her head. "When we get inside?" She nodded. "Okay." He kissed the top of her head, hoping she would be okay.

The tears started as soon as she was inside the threshold. He didn't know what to do. His brain stuttered through responses as she curled herself into a ball in the corner of the couch, tears falling silently down her face. He wrapped his arms tightly around her small frame, pulling her onto his lap. She buried her face in his chest, shaking like a leaf as the tears continued to fall down her face.

"Please talk to me baby." He pleaded. She took a shaky breath.

"I don't like remembering that." She sobbed. "I hate going back to that and it throwing everything off. Every time I think about it I can't help but start planning for when you eventually leave me. I-I…" She broke off, hiccupping, "I can't go back to being without you but I'm going to have to eventually."

"What makes you think that?" He asked, smoothing down her hair and holding her closer.  
"Because everything good in my life eventually goes away." He kissed the top of her head, then her forehead, then her nose, and eventually her tear stained lips.

"You're silly Hap. I'm not going anywhere. You should know that by now."

"B-But you will!" She cried again. He held her and rocked her silently, pulling away from her after her tears subsided.

"I'm going to prove to you that I'm not going anywhere bunny." He kissed her cheek, moving her to the other couch cushion and getting up. She threw a pillow at his back, accidentally hitting him in the butt with it. "You're going to regret that later!" He teased, winking at her before walking into their bedroom. She heard a dresser drawer open then close and within a few moments, Toby was back in the living room, hands behind his back. "I've been planning this for a while but this was never how I planned to ask." He explained as he dropped to one knee in front of her. Her breathing hitched and her pupils dilated.

"To-"

"Nope," he cut her off, "It's my turn to talk babe. I've loved you for years and I've only been able to dream of all the things I would say to you now. You're my best friend, my lover, and my other half and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I promise I will always be with you and I swear you will never have to worry about being abandoned ever again. You are my saving grace," he smiled at his dumb joke, "and make my heart whole again. I am constantly in awe of you and will spend the rest of my life following you around like a blind man seeing the sun for the first time, if you'll have me. So Happy Grace Quinn, will you please marry me?" He pulled his hands from behind his back to produce an engagement ring. It was subtle, since he knew Happy would need it to be small to continue working on machines. It consisted of two bands, one silver and the other embedded with diamonds, which entwined together. In the middle lay a single carat round cut diamond shining in the dim light of the setting sun. Toby looked up at his girlfriend, hopefully soon to be fiancée through his lashes. "What do you say Hap?" he asked, his heart hammering in his chest.

 **Cliffganger! ;) Review with your predictions! I know what'll happen next and am about halfway through the next chapter I just wanna see where your minds go! As always, oxoxo Em**


	13. Real

**I do not own Scorpion.**

"What do you say Hap?" he asked, his heart hammering in his chest. Happy looked at him through tear filled eyes.

"I can't." she whispered. His heart dropped.

"Um…okay." He closed the box and sat next to her on the couch, wringing his hands.

"I can't because I know that's not how you planned on proposing. I want you to do it your way." She explained quickly. He looked over at her.

"Really?"

"Really. I'll say yes when it's the proposal you want, not just because I'm having a meltdown. I know you aren't going anywhere. Sometimes five year old me just takes over." She laughed self-consciously, taking his hand in hers. "I love you. And yes I want to marry you. But I don't want our proposal story to be in the middle of our living room just because I freaked out." She kissed his cheek.

"I love you too. I promise next time will be better Hap."

"I know. The ring is beautiful by the way." She told him. He smiled.

"Can I make sure it fits?"

"No." He pouted exaggeratedly.

"Please sunshine?" She rolled her eyes.

"I guess." She teased. He smiled, taking her left hand and sliding the ring onto her ring finger. It fit perfectly. He looked up at her, taking in her breathtaking smile and the tears glistening in her eyes.

"You'll say yes when I ask next time?" She looked at him and nodded fervently. "Good. Because I plan to spend the rest of my life with you starting as soon as possible." Her smile widened as he leaned in to kiss her.

"Can you ask sooner rather than later?"

"I will ask tomorrow if that's what you want."

"No. It's what you want Toby. The other girls don't get to decide when their boyfriends propose so neither will I." She said, taking the ring off and putting it back in the box. He grinned.

"There is no way you're real." He sighed contentedly. She grinned.

"Is this real?" she asked, proceeding to slide onto his lap, wrap her arms around his neck, and kiss him deeply. He wrapped one arm around her waist and the other cupped her jaw as she moved closer to him.

"Very." He whispered when they pulled apart. She laughed, drawing his lips back to hers.

 **I'm sure y'all hate me. Don't worry, I have it all planned out (I literally have story progression points written out)!**

 **Reviewer responses (I'm gonna try to address these every other chapter now):**

 **southernbookgirl** – I'm glad you noticed the Grace thing! Haha I wasn't sure if anyone would get it and it kinda made my day that someone did!

 **Guest reviewer ScorpionQuintis** – Thank you very much for the compliment! Sometimes I think my writing is just cheesy!

– Thank you! I'm glad you returned after the wait! Sorry about that!

 **Guest (Review was: "** **Wow! This was amazing. I cried and cried.")** – Thank you! I'm glad I've gotten better at conveying emotions.

 **To my guest reviewers… I will absolutely respond to your reviews but it's easier to address them if you have a guest name. Otherwise I'll just use the review like I did here.)**

 **As always, thank you for all of the support!**

 **oxoxo Em**


	14. Not Without Me

**I do not own Scorpion.**

Toby paced the floor of the garage anxiously. He texted Happy 15 minutes ago and she still hadn't responded. Walter watched amused. He assumed the psychiatrist didn't realize it was 2am for the mechanical prodigy. She was invited by the CEOs of the leading Japanese car companies to help them improve their plans for the new models. She had been in Tokyo for three days and had another four left. Paige walked into the garage.

"Happy hasn't responded?" she guessed.

"Nope." Toby responded.

"How many texts did you send?"

"Um…"

"Toby. More or less than ten?"

"More."

"Twenty?"

"More."

"Toby!" she reprimanded.

"I miss her!"

"It's two in the morning in Tokyo and she's been really busy with the car schematics. She should be asle…" Paige was cut off by Toby's ringtone. _Come and Get Your Love_ by Redbone blasted through the garage. Toby sprinted to his desk to answer.

"Hello my turtle dove."

"Toby. It's two in the morning here. Why did you leave me 62 texts?" She asked, half asleep.

"It was 62 really? I lost track." Paige's jaw dropped.

"You left her sixty two texts?!" Toby waved his hand at her to shush her as Walter walked Paige into the kitchen for coffee.

"I just miss you." Toby told his girlfriend quietly. She exhaled.

"I miss you too. More than I thought I would."

"Can you come home soon?"

"Four more days babe. I'm doing really good work here. Some of these CEOs love my work."

"I knew they would." He smiled, proud beyond words of his girlfriend.

"Are you better now? Because I'm sorry I love you but I really need to sleep." He smiled.

"I'm good now. I just needed to hear your voice." he admitted. She laughed quietly.

"Okay."

"I love you." He said, his heart in his throat.

"I love you too Toby." He smiled.

"Sleep well sunshine."

"Okay."

"Okay." Neither of them hung up.

"You hang up." She said.

"No you!" He teased.

"Can you just go through the phone and hold me until I fall asleep? I hate sleeping alone." even over the phone she seemed smaller with that admission of vulnerability.

"You know I would if I could bunny."

"Okay. I'm gonna hang up now before I get too sad."

"Okay. I love you Happy." He told her, knowing if he insisted she stay on the line it wouldn't help either of them.

"I love you too." She hung up. Toby put the phone down and exhaled, mentally calculating the seconds until she would be back in his arms.

Xxx

Toby tapped his foot against the side of his desk, counting the seconds unil he could leave to pick Happy up from the airport. He got the okay from Cabe to take Happy home after she got back unless they got a case.

Once the clock hit noon, Toby bolted from his chair and flung himself into his truck, tearing down the street towards LAX. After a 15 minute drive, he parked the car and walked into the arrival terminal. Happy's flight would arrive in five minutes, which would mean it wouldn't be another twenty minutes before she could make it to him. The seconds passed by slowly, teasing Toby that his girlfriend was in the country and within a mile of him after being so far away for a week.

Finally, after eons, he saw the top of a head of midnight black curls bobbing barely visible over the other travelers' shoulders. Their eyes locked and it only took about thirty seconds for her to get down the escalator. She threw herself into his arms, burying her face in his neck. He held her tightly to him, finally breathing in her smell again. She smelled like home, and the remaining scent of her on the pillows at home was nothing compared to the actual smell of her. He pulled her out of the way of everyone getting off the escalator and kissed her forehead.

"That's it? I've been gone for a week and all I get is a kiss on the forehead?" she teased.

"PDA…"

"Oh screw the PDA." She drew him down to her and planted her lips firmly on his. "Please don't let me leave again." She demanded once they broke apart.

"Not without me." She smiled brightly.

"Good. Can we go get my bags and go home? I want to sleep for a month." He kissed the side of her head after tucking her under his arm and walking with her towards the baggage carousel. Once home, Happy changed into and oversized shirt of Toby's while he stripped down to his boxers. He pulled her into their bed, pulling the fluffy white down comforter around them to seal off the rest of the world. She snuggled into his chest and wrapped her legs around his, getting as close to him as she could. He wrapped his arms around her and leaned his head against the top of hers.

"I missed you Hap. A lot." He murmured.

"I missed you too." She replied sleepily. The jet lag was taking its toll on her.

"I love you sunshine."

"I love you Toby." He smiled, hugging her tighter and drifting off into the best sleep he'd had in a week.


	15. Bullseye

**I do not own Scorpion.**

Toby drove past a trampoline park. "I swear to god if you take me to an indoor trampoline park I will kill you." He looked over at her.

"Not where we're going."

"Tell me."

"No. We're almost there anyways." Happy grudgingly stopped pestering her boyfriend as he slowed and pulled into the parking lot of an archery range.

"What are we doing?"

"We are going to learn how to shoot shit." He replied, kissing her cheek and getting out of the truck. She jumped out of the truck and threw her arms around his neck.

"Thank you thank you thank you." She mumbled, kissing him. He laughed.

"I am so getting laid for this." She rolled her eyes, pecked his lips again, and dragged him into the range. An older woman behind the front desk smiled at them. "We're here for archery lessons." Toby told her. She glanced at the computer in front of her.

"Curtis?" Toby smiled.

"Yes ma'am." She stood and ushered them from the store into the back range area. After setting them up with arm guards, the woman took them farther onto the range, instructing them not to pass a blue line on the floor. Happy listened to the woman carefully as she explained how to shoot the bow and arrow while Toby simply drank in the love of his life. Their instructor gave them the okay to shoot after stressing the importance of clearing the range before going to retrieve arrows. Happy positioned herself, drew her bow, and released the arrow. It shot almost exactly in the center. She looked at Toby, a bright smile on her face. He grinned at his tiny girlfriend. She returned to her lane, releasing five more arrows all around the bullseye.

"You might not want to piss her off young man." Their instructor advised. He laughed.

"I'll try my hardest." He replied, positioning himself to shoot in the lane next to Happy. His arrows landed all over the target, but one did make it to the ring outside the bullseye. He turned, looking at Happy.

"Good job." She told him, trying her hardest not to laugh. He laughed at her effort, wrapping an arm around her shoulders.

"You can go get your arrows now." The instructor said. The couple followed her suggestion and walked down the range to retrieve their projectiles. After a dozen more rounds of arrows, Toby was getting better and shooting closer to shooting the bullseye. Happy grinned at his celebratory dances when he got closer and closer to the red center of the target. After firing his 71st shot, he looked at Happy.

"You know what they say, 72nd times the charm!" Happy laughed, waiting for him to fire the shot before going to return their arrows. His fingers released the string, launching the arrow into the air and sending a vibration up Toby's arm. He could feel this one being a bullseye. He watched anxiously as the arrow reached its destination; the middle of the red bullseye. He threw his arms up and cheered. Happy laughed and hugged him. He kissed her soundly before letting her go to retrieve the arrows. Once her back was turned, focusing on her task, he dropped to one knee and took a deep breath. It was real this time, and he prayed to whatever God that brought them together that she would say yes. He watched her turn around, almost as if it were slow motion, and drop the arrows in her hand. He hands came up to her mouth, tears welling in her eyes. She walked towards him, grinning through her tears.

"Surprised?" he asked. She nodded, smiling. "Good. Happy Grace Quinn I love you and I want to wake up every morning next to you. I want to fall asleep with you in my arms knowing you're always going to be by my side. I want to spend the rest of my life laughing with you on the good days and crying with you on the bad. You make me want to be a better version of myself and help me achieve that. I love you more than I can put into words and want to spend forever proving that to you. Will you please," he stressed the please, making her grin while he pulled out a black box, "marry me?" She smiled brightly at him, nodding. He stood just before she threw her arms around his neck.

"Yes." She exclaimed, drawing his mouth to hers. "Yes…yes…yes…yes…" she said in between kisses. He smiled, tears in his eyes as he held her closely. They pulled apart after a few moments to applause. Everyone had seen his proposal, including the team who had been hiding in a back room of the range. Paige was crying, with Walter's arm around her and his hand resting on Ralph's shoulder. Sylvester stood next to Cabe, a huge smile on his face. Cabe simply nodded at the couple with a grin, as if to say good job. Toby nodded back to Cabe and looked down at his fiancée. He smiled at the thought of her now being his fiancée. He pulled the same ring as he had weeks prior from his pocket. She grinned up at him before holding out her left hand. He slid the ring on her finger, proceeding to kiss the top of her hand then pull her into his chest. She wrapped her arms around his waist and buried her face in his chest, kissing the spot over his heart.

Xxx

After being congratulated by everyone, Toby took Happy back to their quiet apartment.

"You were really surprised?" He asked on the drive back. She grinned and kissed his cheek.

"Yep. And that's the proposal you wanted?" He squeezed her hand, enjoying the feeling of her ring pressed against his finger.

"Absolutely. I had the range scheduled about two months ago." She laughed.

"It was perfect, just like you." He looked over at her after bringing the car to a top at the red light.

"Happy Quinn soon to be Curtis did you just use my line?" She rolled her eyes.

"You're rubbing off on me Doc what can I say?" He grinned, leaning towards her for a kiss. "Hey Doc?"

"Hmm?"

"The light's green." Toby groaned, returning to the wheel and driving to the apartment with the love of his life.

 **AN: Hellooooooo! As promised, I'm getting back to reviewers every other chapter! Thank you thank you thank you for the 10,293 (and counting) views! It really means the world to me! Keep reviewing! Let me know what you think! I want to hear your thoughts! 3 oxoxo Em**

 **Guest (Wow! This was amazing. I cried and cried.) - Thank you!**

 **Guest Reviewer Me - I plan on it! I have my timeline (rest of plot line) written out. There should be about 20 more chapters (aka I have 20 more chapters planned out)**

 **Guest Reviewer ScorpionQuintis - Thank you! I'm working on getting into a set update/post new chapter schedule.**

 **Guest (That. Was. So. Freaking. Adorable. I squealed (in public) when he called her "bunny" because oh my godddd! Great job :)) - Thank you! I'm glad I'm not the only one that does that in public. hahaha my roommate thinks I'm crazy when I fangirl!**


	16. Family

**I do not own Scorpion.**

The mission was completed. Everyone was back at the garage in one piece, although a few sported small bruises or scrapes. It had been an easy job. As Happy and Toby started walking hand and hand out of the garage, Paige stepped in front of them.

"Go sit on the couch." She ordered.

"Why?" Happy questioned.

"Family movie night. Don't argue." Happy sighed and dragged Toby back to the couch. In the past few months, Paige moved furniture around the garage to make a living room of sorts on the first floor of the garage after Toby had almost walked in on her and Walter to get a movie he'd left in the DVD player upstairs.

"I vote Big Hero 6!" Sylvester yelled, shuffling into the "living room" with a Super Fun Guy bowl of unsalted, unbuttered popcorn. He refused to eat the artificially colored butter because of the ingredients and always claimed you couldn't possibly know where the salt was from. Happy leaned her head on Toby's shoulder, her eyes beginning to drift closed.

"No sleeping!" Paige ordered, dragging Walter into the room by the hand.

"But Cabe got to go home." Happy whined, burrowing closer into Toby's side. He wound his arm tighter around her, kissing her temple.

"Cabe's old." Ralph pointed out from the loveseat, where he would later be snuggled between Paige and Walter.

"Honey he isn't old. Just well-aged." Paige said gently.

"Like booze." Toby teased. "Hey can we start calling him booze?" He looked down at Happy, whose eyes were still closed. "Babe you missed my joke." He pouted visibly.

"Didn't. Too tired." She mumbled sleepily. He laughed, grabbing a blanket from the armrest of the couch and wrapping it around her.

"Well we are going to watch Zootopia." Paige said, holding up the DVD.

"Yes, but Paige, theoretically, the probability of the events of Big Hero 6 being factual are more likely than the events of Zootopia." Walter argued.

"We always watch Big Hero 6. Can't we watch something new?" Paige pointed out.

"You always like traditions. Big Hero 6 can be our family tradition." He suggested, using the f word. Paige loved the f word. He would get his way if he used the f word. Or the l word. He wrapped her in his arms and buried his face in her neck. "I love you. Please?" He could feel her muscles loosening.

"Fine." Paige sighed, kissing his temple. He grinned at her, before kissing her deeply.

"Ew gross." Ralph complained. Paige giggled, sitting on one side of her son while Walter sat on the other. Happy was passed out against Toby's side, his fingers tracing lightly up and down her arm. Paige grinned at them like she had all that time ago in Bosnia. The lights dimmed with the press of a button by Sylvester from his chair as the movie began. Paige smiled contentedly as she noticed Ralph burrowing into Walter's side rather than hers. They were a family. And this was their tradition.

 **AN: Awwwww I liked this chapter. Short and sweet just like me. hahahahaha I'm trying to add more humor but I don't know if it's coming across. Please review! oxoxo Em**


	17. Love Bites

**I do not own Scorpion.**

Happy woke up to sunlight streaming through the window onto her bare back. A muscular arm was wrapped tightly around her middle and her face was buried in his neck. His fingers traced patterns across her lower back, sending shivers down her spine as she recalled the events from the previous night. A blush spread over her cheeks as her memories of the night progressed.

"What's that blush for sunshine?" Toby asked.

"I'm not blushing." She stated.

"I can feel your cheeks getting warmer against my skin by .6 degrees Hap. I'm a doctor. I went to Harvard remember?" She sighed, kissing his shoulder.

"I gotta take a shower before we head to the garage babe." She pulled herself from his grasp and walked into the bathroom. Toby grinned at her retreating figure before getting out of bed, pulling boxers on, and strolling into the kitchen. He started a pot of coffee and began cutting up fruit for breakfast, whistling happily until he heard Happy's scream from the bathroom. He dropped the knife and sprinted into the bathroom. She stood in front of the floor length mirror, her body wrapped in a towel and radiating anger.

"What is it? What's wrong?" he asked frantically.

"You. Left. A. Hickey. On. My. Fucking. Thigh." She said through gritted teeth, hiking the towel up to the top of her thigh to show the purple mark on the outside of it.

"Uuuuuuuh." Toby dragged out, searching desperately for words. Happy looked up at the ceiling.

"You are going to pay for this Mr. Curtis."

"Oh I would be disappointed if I didn't soon to be Mrs. Curtis." He teased, walking to her and wrapping her in his arms. She smacked his chest, making him jump back.

"No touching until this goes away." She ordered. His jaw dropped.

"Baby…please…no…just…" he stuttered.

"Maybe next time you won't leave marks." She said, dropping the towel and walking past him to the closet just to mess with him. He ran his hands up his face and through his hair.

"Happy." He pleaded.

"Yes love?" she asked, standing in front of him in light wash jeans and a black bra. He gulped, trying to string words into a comprehensible sentence in his head. She smirked at him, pulling a deep crimson V-neck shirt over her head.

"I love you."

"I love you too. But I really don't love hickeys." She replied, grabbing her black leather jacket and boots. "Get dressed. We need to head to the garage soon." He groaned, watching her dramatically swing her hips as she left the bedroom.

xxx

Happy and Toby walked into the garage together but not touching. It had been less than two hours since he last touched her and he already felt withdrawals. He craved her more than he'd ever craved gambling. As she turned to go to her workshop, he leaned down to whisper in her ear without touching her.

"I love you sunshine." He murmured. He noticed her shiver.

"I love you too Toby. But you aren't going to get out of this that easy."

"Keep telling yourself that." He said, his voice deep. "You just subconsciously leaned into me. You also leaned your head to the side, giving me access to your neck. Another sign of attraction. Your voice also increased in pitch. One more sign of attraction. And one last thing, your breathing keeps hitching, that's not just attraction. That's lust." He squeezed her hips once, before going to sit at his desk and staring at her with a sexy smirk. Happy took a deep breath, before walking to her workshop. On her way, she slowed near the doctor's desk.

"Damn shrink." She muttered, loud enough for only him to hear. He grinned at his fiancée. It would be a long day.

xxx

Paige walked up to Happy a few hours later, a gentle smile on her lips.

"Hey Happy." She said softly.

"What?"

"Can we go talk on the roof?" The mechanic looked up from her work.

"Why?"

"I need to talk to you."

"So talk here."

"If I do, you might not be very happy with me." Paige said, hinting by tapping her thigh with her finger. Happy's eyes widened.

"It's nothing."

"Okay. Never mind." Paige backed out of Happy's workshop slowly. Happy returned to her work, but couldn't focus on the project. After a while, she groaned and pulled her phone out of her pocket.

 _How did you know?_ She texted to Paige. Her phone vibrated a moment later.

 _You sat down gingerly earlier. And you instinctively held your hand over it. I know about those. Walter has a tendency to…well yeah._

 _I don't need to know that Paige._

 _Sorry. Cold spoons over the spot help. Don't rub or scratch it._ Happy sighed.

 _Thanks._

 _You're welcome. Us girls gotta stick together._ Happy looked at the clock, deciding she wanted to go home early. It was a Friday and they didn't have any cases. She got up, grabbing her bag before walking to Toby's desk. He looked up as she sat on the desk in front of where he was sitting, legs crossed tightly.

"Hey Hap."

"Take me home."

"I make no promises that I can keep my hands to myself if we're alone."

"I said take me home Doc." She winked, running the toe of her boot up his calf. He jumped up, grabbing his hat and setting it atop her head before grabbing her hand and towing her out of the garage.

"Have a good weekend!" Paige called after them.

"Oh we will." Toby said, pushing Happy against the side of her truck. His hands came to her waist, his fingers digging into her skin. Her arms came around his neck, her pupils dilated as she looked up at him through her lashes. It only took a few seconds before Toby's lips crashed to hers, giving in to his craving; giving in to her. He felt her fingers in his hair, her engagement ring cool against his scalp as he tugged at her bottom lip with his teeth. After a few moments, they broke apart.

"Please take me home." She said through labored breaths.

"Yes my love." He replied, dropping a kiss to the tip of her nose before opening the door for her.

 **AN: I do remember screen names so when you review multiple times it means a lot! :) So, here's the every other chapter review response**

 **FwuffyUnicorn: Yay! You're back! haha thank you! I wanted to think of a proposal that we haven't seen before and fits Quintis. That and I actually went to an archery range and saw a couple shooting side by side and inspiration hit! XD**

 **guest Jasmine: Thank you! I am working on the wedding planning chapter now. I should have it uploaded soon!**

 **As always, please review! oxoxo Em**


	18. Falling

**I do not own Scorpion.**

"So when's the big day?" Paige asked, leaning against the doorway to Happy's workshop.

"Excuse me?"

"The wedding day? For you and Toby? Your fiancé? That big day?"

"Oh. We haven't talked about it yet."

"You got engaged two months ago. Weddings take at least six months to plan."

"So?"

"It's August."

"Your point?"

"When are you going to start thinking about your wedding? I know Toby is anxious to get a ring on his finger. You don't have cold feet do you?"

"No. We've been working on the paperwork. We just haven't talked about the actual ceremony yet. We're busy." Paige held out her hand.

"Give me your phone."

"Why?"

"I'm helping." Happy took her phone out of her pocket slowly before putting it in Paige's hand. "Unlock it first." Happy sighed, typing in her password, 8629. "Why is that your password?"

"It's his name." Happy muttered. Paige squealed. "Shut it. What are you doing with my phone anyways?"

"Do you have a Pinterest?"

"A what?"

"I'll take that as a no." Paige opened the app store, downloading Pinterest.

"Why are you putting Pinterest on my phone?"

"Because you don't have access to a computer all the time. It's fun, trust me. We're also using it to plan your wedding. Make an account." The interpreter explained before handing the phone back to its owner. Happy grudgingly obliged, assuming it would get Paige off her back. "Now add me. We'll have a shared board for your wedding." Happy groaned. This would not end well.

xxx

Toby walked in the apartment later that night to complete silence except for incessant clicking.

"Hap?"

"Bedroom." She called back. He followed her voice into their bedroom to find her sitting on the bed in a pair of black and white stripe pajama shorts and his t-shirt with her laptop on her lap.

"Whatcha up to babe?" he asked, dropping a kiss to the top of her head.

"Planning out wedding." He broke into a smile.

"Really?" she nodded, not taking her attention from the screen.

"Paige showed me Pinterest."

"Okay." He pulled his shirt over his head. On any other day, this would distract his fiancée but unfortunately for him, it didn't faze her.

"What season do you want to get married in?"

"Late winter, early spring?"

"Why?"

"Because I know it takes at least 6 months to plan a wedding and that gives us enough time but I can still marry you as soon as possible. Late February would be nice weather."

"You know we can go to Vegas tomorrow and get married then right?"

"Is that what you want?" He asked, changing into pajama pants.

"I thought I didn't want a ceremony or anything traditional, but all of the traditional is so pretty. Is that okay?" Toby crawled into bed shirtless and settled behind her, situating her between his legs. She leaned back against him as he looked over her shoulder at the many pictures of weddings.

"I would love that."

"Really? We don't have to. It's probably me just wanting traditional because I've never had tradition in my life or some shrinky thing you'd say."

"While I am very proud that you listen to me and just psychoanalyzed yourself, I want to make you happy." He laughed at his own joke. "I plan on spending the rest of my life making you immensely happy. If this is the beginning of that, then so be it."

"Yeah but is that what you want. It's your wedding too."

"Yes. I like this." He said, pointing to a photo of a bride and groom in matching black and white "Just Married" Converse.

"So we're doing a ceremony and reception then?" she asked. He nodded, his nose running up and down her jawline as he wrapped his arms around her waist. "Okay. Where?"

"Do you want to stay in LA or go somewhere else?"

"There's somewhere in Big Sur that looks really pretty." She said, opening the tab next to Pinterest. Photos came up of a venue on the cliffs overlooking the ocean. "It's small and intimate. Since we won't have a lot of guests I thought we should have a smaller venue." He could tell in her voice that she was in love with the location.

"It's perfect." She smiled at him, leaning her head back against his shoulder. He kissed her temple, utterly and completely smitten with the woman in his arms. They spent the rest of the night pinning images to a board, falling more in love with each other with each second passing.

 **AN: Wow! I'm on a roll! Up next are the bachelor/bachelorette parties! I'm gonna keep the wedding details a secret until the wedding chapter, except for the details mentioned so far. The venue I'm in love with is called Ventana Inn in Big Sur, CA. The view is phenomenal! Anyways, please review! oxoxo Em**


	19. Buy Me A Drink

**I do not own Scorpion.**

"No strip clubs." Happy ordered. Sylvester gave a panicked look.

"Do you know how unsanitary strip clubs are? They-"

"I'm aware Sly. I'm just saying. No strip clubs. No gambling. No excessive drinking. I want him to remember our wedding day."

"We get it Hap. We'll take care of him I promise." Walter promised. Cabe and Patrick had left a few minutes before to go to a gun range.

"We're taking Ralph with us anyways. We'll probably just end up at a movie." Toby assured her, squeezing her hand. It would be the last night he would feel his ring against his bare ring finger. In 24 hours he would have a ring of his own that would show the world he belonged to the petite mechanic.

"Okay." Happy kissed her fiancé quickly before pushing them out the door of their suite in Big Sur. Paige remained on the couch. They were the only girls on the team and neither really had any other friends so Happy's bachelorette party remained the two of them. Happy twisted her engagement around her finger nervously.

"Are you okay?" Paige asked.

"Yeah. I actually want to get married as soon as I can." Happy admitted. Paige smiled.

"I'm glad. You and Toby really do belong together. He's going to drop dead when he sees you tomorrow." Happy grinned. He really would. They agreed on him having to wait to see her in her dress until she was walking down the aisle with her father on one arm and Cabe on the other. Cabe would never walk Amanda down the aisle and Happy and Paige were as much daughters as any biological children would be. He had cried when Happy asked him to help give her away.

"So what do we do now?"

"Well, we could go out. Or we could stay in. It's your bachelorette party we can do whatever you want."

"If Megan were here we'd probably be at a strip club." Happy joked. Paige laughed, imagining her boyfriend's late sister at a strip club. "I kind of just want to stay in. Drink wine maybe."

"Let's go to a bar." Paige suggested. Happy shrugged.

"Fine." Paige grinned, getting up to pick an outfit out for Happy. She pulled a form fitting black dress and gold glitter covered pumps. "Glitter?" Happy asked, following Paige into the bedroom.

"Yes. Unless you want red."

"Red." Paige groaned.

"But glitter."

"Red."

"Fine." Paige sighed, grabbing the red pumps from the closet. They were in Happy and Toby's suite but since they weren't allowed to see each other until the next morning and they'd all arrived that afternoon, Paige assumed it would be safe to sleep in the bed for the night. Happy's dress hung in a garment bag in the closet, where Toby had been forbidden from stepping a foot near. "Get dressed." She ordered. Happy took the slinky garment from the woman's hands and went into the bathroom to change. The dress did amazing things for her figure, emphasizing her curves where appropriate. The long sleeves would shield some of her skin from the cold February air. She came out of the bathroom, a grin on her face.

"Where did you get this?"

"Secret. It looks great on you." Paige handed her the red heels.

"Give me the gold."

"Really?" Paige's face lit up.

"Yeah." Paige handed the dark haired woman the gold pumps and proceeded to plug in a curling iron and pull out a case of makeup. After an hour, they were both ready to go out. Paige pulled her phone out before they left, taking a mirror selfie of the two of them to send to Walter and Toby.

Xxx Across town xxx

"Paige is going to kill us for taking Ralph to a bar." Sly stated.

"This isn't a bar. It's a bar and grill." Toby replied, taking a drink of beer. "And I'm the only one drinking so really we're just some bros going to dinner before I get hitched." Walter's phone made a notification sound as he took a sip of his drink. He looked at it and choked, spewing lemonade all over his shirt. "What?" Toby asked as his phone vibrated. He looked at it. On the screen was a photo of Paige and Happy in skin tight dresses and heels. Happy's hair was in huge curls with her dark red painted lips in a smirk. Paige's hair was in a teased ponytail, emphasizing her collarbone bared by her dress, but Toby didn't notice. All he could focus on was the woman with the engagement ring on her finger. Even after all their years together she still took his breath away every time he glanced at her. He took another drink of beer, suddenly regretting giving Walter his keys so he couldn't crash her bachelorette party. Walter stood suddenly, walking towards the door. Toby followed him with his eyes, finally stopping on his fiancée in the flesh. She met his gaze, a smile on her face. Paige looked annoyed as Happy walked towards Toby.

"Hey sexy. I'm getting married tomorrow wanna buy me a drink?" She teased seductively as she sat on his lap. Toby gulped, feeling warm all of a sudden.

"Anything for you gorgeous." Happy grinned, wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing him. He smiled into her lips, glad he would never have to be apart from her starting the next morning.

 **AN: Next chapter will be the wedding! Get excited! Every other chapter review response:**

 **MJLupin27: Thank you! I'm glad you enjoyed it!**

 **guest jasmine: Thank you!**

 **As always, oxoxo Em**


	20. Author Ask! Please Participate!

**Hello my loves,**

 **This upcoming chapter (the wedding) is taking me FOREVER to write! Ugh I have to split it into two chapters just to make sure I don't keep people hanging and I'm almost done with the first. But in the meantime, please leave a review with one of the letters and I'll publish a chapter after the next one with the responses! I love author/reader interaction so I thought this would be really cool! Also, please check out my other story Heartbeat! I'd really appreciate feedback on that one too if you're wanting to read something before the next chapter for Through The Years goes up!** **oxoxo Em**

A: How did you come up with the title to [insert fic]?

B: Any of your stories inspired by personal experience?

C: What character do you identify with most?

D: Is there a song or a playlist to associate with [insert fic]?

E: If you wrote a sequel to [insert fic], what would it be about?

F: Care to share a favorite hurt/comfort fic?

G: Care to share a favorite crack fic?

H: How would you describe your style?

I: Do you have a guilty pleasure in fic (reading or writing)?

J: Write or describe an alternative ending to [insert fic].

K: What's the nastiest idea you've ever come up with?

L: What's the weirdest AU you've ever come up with?

M: Got any premises on the back burner that you'd care to share?

N: Is there a fic you wish someone else would write (or finish) for you?

O: How do you begin a story-with the plot, or the characters?

P: Are you what George R. R. Martin would call an "architect" or a "gardener"? (How much do you plan in advance, versus letting the story unfold as you go?)

Q: Do you have any discarded scenes/storylines/projects?

R: Are there any writers (fanfic or otherwise) you consider an influence?

S: Any fandom tropes you can't resist?

T: Any fandom tropes you can't stand?

U: A pairing you might like to write for, but haven't tried yet.

V: A secondary (or underrated) character you want to see more of in fic?

W: Do you like more general prompts, or more specific ones?

X: A character you enjoy making suffer.

Y: A character you want to protect.

Z: Major character death-do you ever write/read it? Is there a character whose death you can't tolerate?


	21. Promises

**I do not own Scorpion.**

Happy woke up to an empty bed and butterflies in her stomach. Her head didn't hurt, a miracle really considering how many drink she'd had the night before. Her phone rested on the nightstand, displaying a text message. As she reached to read it, the door to the suite opened, revealing an energetic looking Paige.

"Good morning Miss Quinn!" she said cheerfully. Happy laughed. Less than 12 hours before Paige was an extremely giggly cuddly drunk version of herself. Walter seemed to enjoy it at least.

"How much coffee?" Happy questioned. Paige's eyes widened.

"So much coffee. And Walter may or may not have gotten some kind of juice that he said would help and it did so I'm not complaining."

"How'd he like dragging your drunk ass back to the room?"

"He liked it better when we were back in the room if you know what I mean." Paige wiggled her eyebrows.

"Lucky."

"What?"

"You got it drilled in everyone else's head that Toby and I couldn't spend last night together or this morning so Sly pushed him out the door after we came back. Something about you threatening him with taking away Proton Arnold when we get back."

"When we get back. Not when you and Toby get back. Has he told you where he's taking you on your honeymoon?" Happy groaned.

"No and it's pissing me off. I can't even coerce it out of him."

"Well you'll find out tonight right?"

"Tomorrow. We're staying here tonight." Happy explained. Paige nodded and went to turn on the coffee pot. After a few minutes, she returned with two cups in her hand. Happy took the one with the plain black coffee and remembered the text she hadn't read. She unlocked her phone and tapped the messaging icon. Of course, the text was from Toby.

 _Hi Sunshine. I wanted this to be the first thing you saw on the morning of our wedding. I love you more than words and I cannot wait to marry you in only a few hours. I'll be at the end of the aisle waiting for you, probably in tears at how beautiful you look. I love you Happy Quinn (soon to be Curtis)._ Happy smiled. She was going to marry her best friend. He was going to be 100% hers and she would be 100% his. And they would be together.

"Was that him?" Paige asked. Happy grinned and nodded. "Aww. No more texting. I will tell him you saw the text and I have forbidden you from responding." Paige ordered. Happy groaned.

"Fine. Tell him I love him too and I can't wait." Paige smiled and pulled out her phone. After talking for a few more minutes, Paige commanded Happy to take a shower while she got the dress and makeup ready. Happy got out of bed and padded into the bathroom, shutting the door and leaning her forehead against it. She took a deep breath, refusing the nerves to get to her. After a moment, she turned on the water in the shower, undressed, and stepped into the glass enclosed area. The hot water felt fantastic against her skin. She shut her brain off as she showered, only focusing on the simple tasks at hand rather than the butterflies caused by the impending ceremony. The nerves would only last until she got to the altar and married her best friend. She smiled to herself as she toweled off and changed into a white fluffy bathrobe. Paige waited in the bedroom, a big bag of makeup ready to be spread on the bathroom counter and Happy's white dress hanging out of its protective bag on the hook on one of the bed posts. There was a knock at the door as Paige went to prepare the makeup and hair tools. Happy opened the door. A young woman stood with a big black bag and a camera around her neck.

"Hi I'm Elise from Big Sur Photography. I'm here to take pictures of the bride, Happy."

"That's me."

"Great. My coworker Michael is photographing your fiancé, Toby." She answered.

"Okay. Uh, come in." Paige came from the bathroom.

"Hi I'm Paige." She held out her hand for Elise to shake.

"Elise. Very nice to meet you." Paige turned to Happy.

"Ready to get this show on the road?" Happy nodded. They went into the bathroom, Elise taking photos as Paige blow-dried and curled Happy's midnight locks into big bouncy ringlets. Happy's makeup remained natural and only emphasized her eyes and cheekbone structure. Paige finished hair and makeup in a little under ninety minutes. "Let me grab the undergarments and garter before we get you in your dress."

"You decided against boudoir correct?" Elise asked through the opening above the bathtub into the other room as Paige walked into the room.

"Yeah." Happy replied. Paige came back a few moments later, set down the bag in her hands, and returned into the other room, closing the door behind her. Happy put on the matching white lace undergarments, Harvard crest garter, and robe before calling Paige back in. She returned to the bathroom with the white gown in her arms.

"Elise took some gorgeous shots of you Hap." Paige told her as she helped Happy into the dress.

"Is it okay for you two to come out here before the dress is completely fastened to get a few shots?" Elise called.

"Sure." Happy said, assisted by Paige as she shuffled into the other room. Elise moved them to a spot with good lighting and instructed for Paige to finish fastening the gown. After it was on, Happy breathed a sigh of relief. It fit perfectly. Paige opened the closet door with a full length mirror hanging on the inside to show Happy what the dress looked like with the hair and makeup. Happy's jaw dropped, and was accompanied by the click of the camera shutter. The dress hung perfectly on her body, emphasizing her curves until the dropped waistline ended and the gown flared. The long lace sleeves and off the shoulder illusion neckline contrasting against the solid white sweetheart base of the gown accentuated her collarbone and tan skin. Happy smirked. The Doc would drop dead when he saw her.

"You look beautiful Happy." Paige said, sniffling. Happy smiled.

"Thanks." Paige hugged Happy, the camera shutter going off once again. There was a knock at the door. Paige let go of Happy and went to open the door a crack in case it was Toby snooping.

"How's my girl?" Patrick asked from the other side of the door. Paige opened it the rest of the way and ushered him in. He stopped once he saw Happy.

"Hey dad." She whispered. His eyes filled with tears.

"Happy." He choked out. She walked towards him and hugged him tightly, so much like their first hug as reunited father and daughter. "You look so much like your mother. She wore a lace wedding dress too did you know that?" Happy nodded against his chest. He kissed the top of her head. "I'm so proud of you baby. Toby's a lucky man and I know he's gonna make you happy." Happy held back tears as she looked up at her father.

"Thanks dad." He smiled.

"Okay Happy, I need to go get ready. Why don't you take some photos outside while I do? After that it'll be time to get the ceremony going." Paige suggested, handing her the bouquet. Happy nodded and walked outside with her dad, Elise trailing behind them.

 **xxx Across the Building xxx**

Ralph watched amused as Toby paced back and forth across the room, the photographer snapping photos the whole time. Toby had gotten ready too early and now waited anxiously to marry Happy in his black suit, white button down, and a Marsala colored tie. The ceremony was set to start in 15 minutes and he only grew more anxious as the minutes passed. Sly waited next to Ralph, distracted by the comic book in his hands. Walter was in the next room helping Paige get ready for the ceremony.

"What if she changes her mind?"

"Walter said that my mom said that she said that she can't wait." Ralph supplied as an answer. Toby stared out the window for a beat before taking his phone from his pocket. He dialed Patrick, knowing he would patch him through to Happy.

"Hello?"

"Hey Patrick this is Toby."

"I know son, I have caller ID."

"Right."

"Want to talk to her?"

"Can I?"

"Sure I'll give her the phone." There was a pause before Toby heard the voice of the love of his life.

"Hey Doc." Even over the phone she sounded anxious.

"Hey Hap. You nervous?"

"Not to marry you. I don't want to trip or say something at the wrong time or do something stupid." She replied. He grinned. She said she wasn't nervous to marry him.

"You won't do such a thing. You're Happy freaking Quinn remember?"

"Soon to be Curtis." She corrected.

"I can't wait until it's just Curtis." He could hear her smile through the phone.

"Yeah. Isn't Paige gonna kill you that you found a way to talk to me."

"I can't see the dress through the phone and I'm on the other side of the building. I just needed to hear your voice to calm down." He replied. She laughed.

"Are you nervous?"

"I want you to be my wife already." He groaned.

"Patience my young padawan." His jaw dropped.

"You made a Star Wars reference."

"Yep."

"God I love you."

"I love you too. Now I'm gonna hang up before Paige comes back. I'll see you in a little while." And with that she was gone. Toby breathed easier now though. She was okay. She wasn't getting cold feet. Paige came through the door in a floor length Marsala colored chiffon dress and her hair pinned up. She held a boutonniere as she walked towards the groom.

"How's Happy?" he asked nonchalantly. Paige laughed.

"You already know. Why are you asking me?" he blanched.

"What?"

"You were just on the phone with her Toby. It's fine. I was gonna let you talk to each other right before anyways." Paige explained as she pinned the burgundy peony to his jacket lapel. "She looks beautiful. You're going to love the dress."

"I would love her if she wore a potato sack." Paige smiled.

"I'm glad. I think she's almost done doing her photos. Did you and Michael take photos?" Toby nodded. "Great. I'm gonna go check on her but you should get ready to walk down the aisle any minute." Paige kissed Walter's cheek and walked back out the door. Toby shook his head at Walter.

"Your girlfriend is like a hurricane."

 **xxx Back Across the Building xxx**

Happy was getting sick of posing for photos. Elise had taken about a million before declaring she had enough. Paige walked in the room moments after the bride, father, and photographer returned.

"Ready to go?" Happy nodded, taking a deep breath. _The Devastator_ by Stormy started playing from somewhere in the building. "That mean's Toby's walking to the altar as we speak." Happy burst out laughing, only imagining Toby's walk down the aisle if it was to that song.

"Let's do this." Happy said, taking her dad's arm. They walked out the door and towards the ceremony's location. Cabe stood just before the glass doors leading to the aisle. He smiled at Happy.

"You look good kid." She smiled and hugged him. The sound of the camera's shutter went off.

"I'm sorry you never got to walk Amanda down the aisle." She whispered. He squeezed her.

"It's okay. I'm glad whatever higher power there is brought you girls into my life." He nodded to Paige. She smiled and hugged him as well.

"Well, who's ready to get hitched?" Happy joked. Paige smiled.

"I know you are." Paige said. Happy nodded. "Okay. So I'm gonna go take my seat and once the music starts, that's your cue." Happy smiled at Paige.

"Thanks." Paige hugged her quickly, then walked out the door to the front row of seats and took her seat between Walter and Ralph. Happy took a deep breath as she took Cabe and Patrick's arms. _Every Little Thing She Does Is Magic_ by Sleeping at Lastplayed over the hidden speakers as the doors opened out onto the aisle. She stepped into the aisle with Cabe and her father, watching Toby's face the whole time. His eyes brimmed with tears, a huge smile on his face. She grinned at him, tears pricking at her own eyes as she walked to the arch they were to be married under. Patrick and Cabe kissed her cheeks before Patrick took her hand and set it in Toby's. A wave of relief washed through her. He was here. And he was marrying her. And they would be together. Toby smiled brightly at Happy, both completely oblivious to the officiant instructing the handful of guests to take their seats.

 _I love you._ He mouthed. She grinned.

 _Love you too._ The officiant began the regular speech and after a few minutes, announced it was time for the couple to read their vows. Paige handed Happy the page with a messy scrawl written across it, as did Walter for Toby. Toby began first.

"Happy, when I first met you I had no idea you would turn my life completely in on itself. But now, I know I wouldn't be living if it weren't for you. You bring out the best in me, challenge me, and make me strive to be my best self." His voice cracked after this. He took a deep breath and continued, "I promise to watch Top Gear with you and let you explain everything about the cars to me. I promise to give you space when I know you need it, especially at the garage. I promise you will never be alone again. I promise to always be your home, no matter where we are. I promise to remind you that I love you every night before you fall asleep and every morning when you wake up. And most importantly, I promise to love you unconditionally until long after my last breath." Happy's tears were now flowing freely. She tried to compose herself as the officiant gestured for her to begin her own vows.

"Before I met you, I didn't know what love meant. I was scared and I never had somewhere to really call home. You showed me what it means to really love someone and gave me a forever home. You taught me love can be misspelled and messy, but it still works. It just needs to be given a chance. And I'm so glad I gave it a chance with you. I promise to listen to you while you psychobabble, and pay attention. I promise to support you every day. The good and the bad. I promise to take away your pain and help bear the burden. I promise to remember neither of us are perfect, but we're perfect for each other. I promise not to keep score, even though we both know I always win." Laughs rang through the air. Toby winked at her and nodded. Happy took a deep breath again before finishing her vows. "No matter where we are in the world, I promise I will always come back to you. And I promise to love you far longer than forever." She looked up from the paper into his tear filled eyes and smiled brightly.

"I love you." He whispered.

"I love you too." She replied, squeezing his hand.

"By the power vested in me by the state of California, I pronounce you husband and wife." The officiant took a large pause, drawing a pained look from Toby and laughs from the guests, before continuing. "You can kiss your beautiful bride now."

"Thank you sir." Toby sighed, pulling Happy into his arms and pressing his lips to hers. She wrapped her arms around his neck as he tightened his arms around her lower back.

"I love you Mr. Curtis." She breathed once they separated, still oblivious to their guests. He smiled radiantly at her, pressing another kiss to her lips.

"I love you too Mrs. Curtis." Without another word, he swept his wife up into his arms and carried her back down the aisle to finish the first day of the rest of their lives.

 **AN: Oh my goodness that took way longer than anticipated. When I published the chapter before, I didn't realize I was almost done with this chapter! The next chapter will be the reception! Please review and participate in the author ask chapter! I'm really excited about it! oxoxo Em**


	22. Mr and Mrs

**I do not own Scorpion.**

Toby pulled Happy into their suite while their guests settled in the venue area. She grinned against his lips as his mouth devoured hers.

"Paige will kill us if we aren't out there in five minutes." Happy groaned.

"Paige schmaige." He muttered, reaching to her back to unfasten her dress.

"Toby we gotta go back out there. The only reason she's okay with us coming back is because I mentioned before the wedding that I'll have to fix my makeup after crying." Happy sighed as he trailed hot kisses down the side of her neck. He nipped at the skin at the base of her throat, eliciting a moan from his wife as her head rolled to the side to give him more access.

"Okay." He said, pressing a final kiss to her forehead. She glared.

"That's not fair."

"Delayed gratification babe." He winked at her. She grabbed the lapels of his jacket and hauled him towards her again, attacking his mouth with hers. She tugged at his bottom lip with her teeth before backing away, much to his dismay.

"Can you grab my black leather jacket from the closet?" she asked as she walked into the bathroom to fix her makeup.

"It won't match love." He noted. She put her foot up on the counter, exposing her leg as she showed off the black combat boots on her feet.

"Really?"

"You were wearing those the whole time?" she nodded as she went to reapply concealer.

"God I love you." He moaned. She grinned and blew him a kiss through the open frame between the bathroom and the bedroom. He smiled before going to pull out the requested jacket. His phone went off after a few minutes of him openly gawking at the woman who was now his wife. He looked down at his left ring finger, which was now the permanent home of the tungsten wedding band Happy picked out, as he opened the text. "Hey babe, Paige wants to know and I quote, where the hell we are."

"Told ya." Happy smirked, coming into the bedroom and pulling on the leather jacket. "Let's go." She held her hand out, which he took, and towed him down the hallway to the outdoor reception area. A fire glowed in the stone fireplace, where everyone was sitting around on couches. Once the bride and groom walked out, everyone stood and clapped.

"Mr. and Mrs. Curtis everyone." The DJ announced. Happy's heart fluttered at the sound of her new name. Toby smiled, wrapped his arm around her shoulder, and kissed her temple. A line formed to congratulate the couple. Patrick stood in the front, followed by Paige, Walter, and Ralph, then Sly and Cabe, followed by the various other guests both the bride and groom knew from good times in their lives. Happy hugged her dad tightly.

"Your mom would be so proud of you Happy. I'm sure she's watching over you from heaven with a big smile." He kissed her forehead.

"Thanks dad." He smiled as he shook Toby's hand.

"Welcome to the family son." Toby smiled.

"Thank you sir. For everything." Patrick nodded before walking to get a beer and sitting on the couch by the fire. Paige ran up and hugged Happy.

"I'm so happy!" she exclaimed. Happy laughed and looked over at Toby, who hugging Walter in one of those awkward pat on the back hugs guys did. Ralph stood next to his mom.

"Hey buddy. You didn't get too bored did you?" Ralph shook his head.

"I was trying to calculate the volume of the water in the bay during the boring parts." He replied. Happy smiled and held her arms out for a hug. He ran into them and hugged her back. Ever since Paige and Ralph joined the team, Happy had always had an aunt-nephew bond with the young genius. She ruffled his hair and hugged him tightly before he went over to Toby. Walter smiled at Happy and hugged her.

"I'm proud of you." He said.

"I'm proud of you too." Happy replied. He knew she was talking about the diamond ring hidden in his desk in the garage. "Megan would be proud of you too Walt." She added. He nodded.

"So, now I guess it's Mrs. Curtis." He teased. She laughed.

"Hyphenating was too complicated, since we'd both have to change our names. Changing mine was the easiest." She explained. "But I like it." She added, looking over at her husband talking animatedly with Paige.

"I'm glad. I'll let you visit with the rest of your guests." He said, joining Paige and Ralph and ushering them towards the couches. Sly ran up and hugged Happy tightly.

"Hey Sly." She smiled. His eyes were still glassy.

"Megan would have been so happy to be here. But I'm sure she's watching with your mom up there." Happy held back tears, not comprehending the strength of her pseudo brother.

"I'm sure she is." He nodded then went to hug Toby.

"Hey kiddo." Cabe said, walking up to the bride. She held her arms out for a hug. He obliged, patting her back. "I know you've probably heard this a lot tonight but I'm proud of you. Of both of you really." He said. She smiled, cheeks already hurting from all the smiling she'd done that day.

"Thanks. I'm glad you could walk me down the aisle."

"Wouldn't miss it for the world." He promised. She grinned before they walked towards Toby. After hugging Cabe, Toby wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her close before the remaining guests congratulated them. They were mostly various college buddies of Toby's and foster siblings and parents Happy still kept in contact with.

The photographers, Elise and Michael, pulled them aside asking for a half hour or so of their time to take wedding photos. The couple agreed and were whisked to another location on the grounds of the venue. They were put in various poses and sometimes Elise just told them to relax and act how they normally would while she and Michael took shots from different angles. The cameras would never capture exactly how radiant Happy's smile shone, Toby assumed, but they could certainly try. After 45 minutes of constant shutters snapping from the two different cameras, the couple were given the okay to go back to the reception. Happy sighed.

"Finally."

"I will not take offense to that." He teased. She rolled her eyes.

"Good. I just don't like taking pictures for such a long time. You know that." He nodded.

"Yes but we'll cherish these photos forever." He pulled her to a stop and kissed her. "And ever." Another kiss. "And ever." Another. "And ever." He kissed her once more with finality. She smiled up at him.

"I guess you're right." She agreed.

"Course I'm right." She rolled her eyes and pulled him back towards their friends and family. After an hour or two of visiting and eating, the DJ who had been previously occupied with a simple instrumental playlist, began another slow song that sounded different than all the others as the sun set over the ocean.

"I'd like to invite the newlyweds onto the dance floor for their first dance as husband and wife." He announced. _I Get To Love You_ by Ruelle played quietly as Toby took his wife in his arms and held her close. They drifted across the dance floor slowly, her head rested on his chest like so long ago in the headlights of her truck. He spun her slowly before taking her back in his arms and kissing her slowly. There could have been nobody else in the universe and they would never have known. All they needed was each other. The song ended, but the DJ got the bright idea to blend it into _Never Stop_ by SafetySuit. Their dance continued for the song just as it had the previous song, with Toby whispering the words to her softly and when he didn't know the words he whispered simple I love yous. As the song came to a close, their guests applauded quietly. He smiled down at her, kissing her forehead. Patrick walked up and tapped Toby on the shoulder.

"May I?" he asked. Toby smiled and passed Happy to her dad before taking a seat next to Sly. _I Loved Her First_ by Heartland stated playing as the bride and her father spun under the softly glowing lanterns. "If I haven't mentioned it before, I'm so glad you came back into my life. I don't know what I did to be so lucky to have a second chance to be in your life' to be your dad again." He told her quietly, tears in his eyes. Tears pricked at her eyes as she hurried her face in his shoulder, similar to the time they'd hugged in his garage on Christmas Eve.

"You were always my dad." She promised. "And you always will be." He kissed her forehead.

"I love you Happy."

"I love you too dad." They continued their slow dance until the song ended, when the DJ announced for the bouquet and garter toss to take place. Happy went first, tossing her bouquet of various deep red flowers over her head. Paige caught it, much to Walter's delight. Happy was then shown to a seat by her husband. He teasingly reached up her skirt, running his fingers up the inside of her knees until he reached the garter. Toby's eyes widened to the size of saucers after tugging the ring of fabric down her leg and over her boots, discovering his Alma matter's crest on the black lace garter. She winked at him. He chuckled, launching it through the air. One of his Harvard friends caught it, laughing hysterically at the school's logo.

The reception continued well into the night before their friends had to go home. The team remained after, sitting around the fireplace under blankets. After a long silence, Sly spoke up.

"I remember the first time Toby and Happy met." He said with a grin. Toby chuckled, pulling his wife tighter into his side.

"Best day of my life." He said, nodding at Sly. Happy grinned, kissing Toby's shoulder.

"You thought it would be a good idea to introduce yourself while she was doing one of her projects. And when she had to stop because you wouldn't let her ignore you, she threw a wrench at you. You ran screaming about a mad woman in the garage to Walter before he explained that's just how she is."

"Was." Happy corrected. Sly nodded.

"Remember when he slept through their date?" Cabe laughed. Toby's face flushed as Happy and the rest of their family burst out in laughter.

"Yeah honey remember that?" she asked innocently. He kissed her nose.

"Biggest mistake of my life. But I knew you wouldn't ignore me forever." Happy snuggled closer.

"I liked when they had to babysit me when Walter was in the hospital." Ralph added from his spot cuddled between Walter and his mom. "Happy got mad cause I beat her in a Constructo battle so Toby tried to make her laugh for the rest of the night. And he got ice cream." Patrick spoke next.

"I remember when he asked permission to marry Happy. He was so scared he looked like he was gonna wet his pants. I told him no just to scare him and he was so nervous he couldn't tell I was kidding." The team burst out laughing, much to Toby's chagrin.

"You never told me that."" Happy said to her husband. He squeezed her shoulder.

"Never came up." A few minutes later, Ralph had fallen asleep, which was Walter and Paige's cue to head in for the night. They hugged everyone and told Happy and Toby to enjoy their honeymoon before walking back to their room with Ralph in Walter's arms. Cabe stood next, followed by Sly and then Patrick. They bid the couple good night and a happy honeymoon before going back as well. Only the bride and groom remained.

"What do you say hubby? Should we finish what we started earlier?" Toby smiled at his wife before picking her up in his arms and carrying her back to their suite.

 **AN: THANK YOU SO MUCH for the lovely individuals who show constant support and are getting involved through reviews! It helps authors to know their work is going in the right direction! Also, I'm thinking of publishing a playlist chapter after the very last chapter of all the music I've used in the story! Let me know if you'd be interested! oxoxo Em**

 **Southernbookgirl: Thank you so much for the constant support! I love getting emails when you review! You always have the nicest things to say! oxoxo**

 **Waigefanlm: Thank you very much! I love seeing new reviewer usernames in my email! I'm glad you like it! oxoxo**

 **Guest (jasmine): Thank you for the constant support as well! I'm so glad you liked their vows. It took a while for me to get those right. I'm actually still trying to figure out the honeymoon destination. Hm. Any ideas? And I was originally going to use Never Stop as their first dance song but then I heard the song I used (I Get To Love You by Ruelle). Definitely check it out! It's so beautiful! Thanks again! oxoxo**

 **mimilia-reveuse: I'm so excited to be getting to work with you! Hopefully the translated chapters come across the same! I love working with other people and hearing their feedback and suggestions! oxoxo**

 **Debbydq: YAY! I'm glad you liked it! :D**

 **MJLupin27: Thank you for the constant support too! I'm so glad you keep coming back to read and review! It really means a lot! oxoxo**


	23. Aloha

**I do not own Scorpion. If I did, the finale would not have been…that.**

Happy woke in her husband's arms with the sun warming the bare skin on her back. She smiled and snuggled closer, burying her face in his shoulder. He was still fast asleep, his deep breathing lulling her back to sleep for a few more hours. They were both woken up by the alarm on his phone going off. He pulled her closer as he tried to ignore the obnoxious ringing. She groaned and reached to hit the off button.

"Good morning Mrs. Curtis." He whispered, kissing her softly.

"Good morning Mr. Curtis." She replied.

"Did you sleep well?"

"Very well, when I got to sleep." She replied, cocking an eyebrow at him. He grinned.

"I seem to recall you enjoying your lack of sleep very much."

"Hmmmm." She murmured, cuddling closer and closing her eyes. He kissed her forehead.

"Sunshine it's ten. We gotta get going soon so we can make our flight tonight."

"Where are we going?"

"We are going to drive back to LA, pick up the suitcases I already packed, have Paige drive us to LAX, and fly for six hours to our honeymoon." He replied, smirking. She smacked his stomach.

"I meant where we're going for our honeymoon dummy."

"Oh that!" he feigned innocence.

"Oh yeah!" she mocked his tone. He kissed her nose.

"We are going to Hawaii for two weeks." He replied. She grinned.

"Really?" He kissed her nose.

"Yep. Do you wanna go take a shower before we head back to LA?" he asked, wiggling his eyebrows. She smirked.

"I guess I can suffer through that." She teased. He never wanted to take a shower so bad in his life.

xxx

After an hour of attempting to leave the hotel room, a five hour drive, a half hour at their apartment, another half hour drive, and an hour going through the basic airport activities, Toby and Happy waited at the gate to board the plane for their honeymoon. Happy bounced her knee as she attempted to sit patiently. She was eager to get to the island paradise she'd only seen pictures of online. Toby grinned at his wife, completely enamored with her ability to be a badass but five minutes later turn into a child.

"How much longer?" she asked, leaning her head on his shoulder and dropping a kiss to it. He looked at the time on his phone.

"Five minutes after the last time you asked." He replied, kissing the top of her head. She moaned.

"I wanna be there already."

"We will get there at 9pm. It's a six hour flight." He explained.

"You know they filmed Jurassic Park on Oahu right?" He kissed the top of her head again, weaving his fingers through her.

"Yep. That's on the list of places to go." She snuggled closer.

"Where else is on the list?"

"Well, there's the obvious. Pearl Harbor, a luau, beaches, tide pools, North shore. There's also a swap meet at the Aloha Stadium." He continued telling her all of the places on his list until there was an announcement for their flight to begin boarding. Happy jumped up, taking her husband with her. After 20 minutes, they were seated in the bright blue seats, blankets spread across their laps. Happy yawned.

"I'm excited." She said sleepily, as he wrapped his arm around her shoulders. She leaned her head against his chest, growing drowsy as he traced patterns on her skin. He kissed her forehead as she slowly drifted off to sleep. She never noticed the plane take off.

xxx

The sun shone brightly when they landed in Honolulu. Happy was already awake, with her feet across a sleeping Toby's lap and her head resting on his shoulder. She kissed his bicep. "Aloha babe, we landed." He woke up slowly and pulled her closer.

"Ten more minutes." He mumbled against the top of her head.

"Do you want to take me to the hotel or not?" she whispered in his ear. He woke up at that.

"Yes." He said enthusiastically. She laughed, kissing him quickly.

xxx

They were off the plane and in the rental car within an hour of landing. Happy's hair tousling in the wind as they drove down the I-H-1 in their red Jeep with the top down. His fingers traced patterns on her thigh as they neared their destination,

"Aulani?" she questioned as he pulled to a stop in front of the grand resort.

"Is it okay?" He asked, suddenly nervous to disappoint his wife. She smiled and kissed his cheek.

"It's perfect." She promised. He smiled, relieved.

"Good. Because I made this reservation the day I found out what day we were getting married." He pecked her lips quickly before getting out of the car to check in, determined to make their honeymoon perfect.

xxx Two Weeks Later xxx

After two weeks of luaus, hiking, swimming, snorkeling, and tanning, Toby carried a sleeping Happy into their quiet apartment, both completely exhausted. He set her on the couch before quickly going to get their suitcases from Paige's car.

"Thank you." He said, hugging her.

"You're welcome. I'm glad you two enjoyed yourselves. We'll see you day after next right?"

"Yeah. Just let us get readjusted to being back in this time zone." Paige nodded.

"Sly will be glad you're back." Toby grinned at her statement.

"Good. I'll send him a text when I get inside that we're back safely."

"Don't worry about it. You go sleep. I'll let the team know you're back." Paige insisted. Toby smiled at her, thanking her again before going back into their apartment with the bags. Happy still slept peacefully on the couch as he put the bags in their room. She moaned sleepily when he picked her up and carried her into their room. He undressed her quickly, helping her into pajamas and into bed before changing into boxers and a t-shirt and wrapping his arms around his wife.

"Thank you." She murmured sleepily.

"For what?" he breathed through a yawn.

"Everything. I love you." He kissed her temple.

"I love you too. Go to sleep honey." She snuggled closer to her husband before drifting off to sleep, dreaming of the brightly colored fish and bright green trees they saw in Hawaii.

 **AN: Okay I was so not feeling this chapter for some reason. Sorry if it's utter and complete crap. I really was just not into this. It might've been having to get over that finale. I wrote the last chapter the week before the finale came out, and just waited to publish it, just in case this chapter took as long as it did. I was halfway with this chapter when the finale released. I'm still coming to terms with it. XD Anyways, sorry for the awful chapter. Please review what you want to see to give me some inspiration. At the moment, the next chapter will be entitled 'Sweet on You' ([just as a sneak peek ;)]**

 **oxoxo Em**


	24. Sweet On You

**I do not own Scorpion.**

"Babe you're going to get sick." Toby warned Happy as she ate yet another handful of M&M's. Once her hand was empty, she flipped him off, eyes never leaving the political drama on the television screen.

"Am not."

"Honey pie, please don't eat the whole bag." He pleaded. She looked at him.

"Why not?"

"Because I'm a doctor and I know you're gonna get sick. Do you remember last time?" She rolled her eyes.

"Those were Sour Patch kids. Those are different. This is just chocolate." She replied. He laughed.

"And before that it was Skittles, which aren't the same as Sour Patch. And before that it was Kit Kat Minis, which are not the same as Skittles. Yet each time yields the same results." He teased. His wife stuck her multicolored tongue out at him.

"Why are you complaining? I taste like candy when you kiss me."

"True. It still baffles me, however, that a) you can fit that much candy in your mouth and b) that someone as small as you has as big of a sweet tooth as you do."

"Everything in moderation hubby." She said, eating another handful of M&Ms.

"That is not moderation in the slightest wifey." He noted, nodding towards the jumbo bag of candy in her hands. She rolled her eyes.

"Go back to reading." She insisted, dropping a kiss to his upturned lips as she passed by the back of the couch. That's when he knew the sugar was kicking in. She tended to pace laps around the living room when she got hyped up on sugar. He knew within a few minutes she would get the yoga ball out from the office and bounce while continuing to eat candy and watch TV. Sugar turned her into a child, much like being in airports.

"Hap why don't you sit with me?" He patter the spot on the sofa next to him while his eyes followed along the paragraph in his book on animal psychology.

"Can't sit still." She replied as she walked into the office, returning moments later with the large silver sphere.

"You're going to get sick." She threw a piece of candy at him, which he skillfully caught in his mouth. He smirked at her.

"Am not."

"You didn't listen to me the last few times we had this discussion." He pointed out.

"You said we'd never speak of it."

"Except to remind you of what happens." She groaned.

"Fine." She put the yoga ball back in the office and curled up in Toby's lap. He readjusted to still be able to see the book and still run his hand up and down her back. She tossed another handful of candy in her mouth.

"Happy." He warned.

"I can finish this damn bag. I have like two more handfuls. If I don't I'll just eat it later." He sighed.

"Fine." She kissed his cheek before tilting the bag into her mouth and downing the remaining M&M's. Toby's eyes widened. "Did you just-?"

"Yep."

"And you-."

"Nope."

"You're gonna feel it later." He said. She wiggled in his lap, grinning evilly at him.

"Oh well." His eyes narrowed.

"That was not nice."

"Oh really?" she cocked an eyebrow at him in challenge. He pushed her back into the couch cushions as her pupils dilated. His lips trailed kisses down her collar as her fingers wove in his curly hair and her legs automatically wrapped around his waist. He brought his lips to hers, reveling in the taste of chocolate on her tongue. She squealed as he picked her up and carried her into their bedroom.

xxx

Happy laid in the hot water of the bathtub, her stomach tight with an impending stomachache. Toby came back in with a cold water bottle.

"Drink this." He told her.

"I caaaaaan't." she groaned. He grinned.

"So next time you want to eat a jumbo bag of candy-?"

"Not another word."

"Yes dear." He said, kissing her forehead and sitting on the floor next to the bathtub.

 **AN: I thought this was gonna be a lot better than it actually turned out. As always, here's the review responses! oxoxo Em**

 **guest jasmine – Thank you thank you thank you for the constant support! I love getting all of your reviews! I totally agree about the season 2 finale/season 3 premiere. I was looking at Switzerland for honeymoon destination but I didn't think I could go as detailed as I wanted to (but didn't end up doing) :P.**

 **waigefanlm – Thank you!**

 **sarainichol13 – Thank you! I'm glad you liked it!**

 **Debbydq – Thank you so much!**


	25. Author Update

Hello my loves!

I am so sorry I haven't updated for the last few months! My computer crashed and I just recently replaced it. That of course means all the chapters in progress were lost! I'm working on rewriting some of these right now and I'll get them posted as soon as I can! Thank you for all the reviews over the last few months! Oxoxo

Em


End file.
